Percinder
by DomesticTo-oTChild
Summary: Slash. A Cinderella Tale with a Twist, starring… hahahaha… Percy and Oliver, oh! Draco and Ron on the side!. If you don't like two guys staring at each other longer than 30 minutes, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Percinder

By Oblivion, the Macabress (Keromail) or Baby Illusion (Yahoo!)

Summary: A Cinderella Tale with a Twist, starring… hahahaha… Percy and Oliver… Sorry, madness has no stopping point.

Cast:

Cinderella: Percy

Stepsister er… brother #1:Fred

Stepbrother #2:George

Evil little sister:Ginny

Fairy God-Something:Ron

Fairy's Sugar Daddy:Draco

Jealous Ex of Fairy:Harry

Jealous Ex of Fairy's Ex:Hermione

The Prince:Oliver, but of course!

Evil Prince who wants Percy:Marcus

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing but the writing itself… hmm… the imagination sure does wonders….

**Percinder**

Once upon a time a rich assassin married a poor widow. Bored of his life style and, though unable to admit it, his bitter loneliness, he opted to settle down with the pretty woman near the marketplace. Blinded by the man's riches, the woman immediately agreed to follow him to his large estate in the country.

Both having children of their own, they made an arrangement to have their boys attend a male boarding school nearer to town.

The assassin had two children, a little girl named Ginny and an older boy named Percy.

They were lovely, beautiful children of course, since the assassin himself was gorgeous with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. However, the only qualities they picked up from their father were his cerulean orbs and lean body. Their deceased mother was the former stunning princess of the neighboring kingdom; her striking red hair fell in silky waves around her shoulders and waist, her gentle and passionate personality were both visible in her offspring, along with the soft, wavy red hair.

The widow has twin boys, Fred and George. Because of her hair, as bright as it was, had deep red tones; both of her boys had fierce red hair. Sons of the prettiest woman in town, they were tall, lean, and handsome. Their wit, strength, masculinity, and charming smiles had women all over swooning and fainting.

However, the initial plan was a disaster. Upon meeting Percy, who was a year or so older than her boys, the widow was immediately disgusted by how frail and innocent he was. Trying hard not to show her distaste, the woman used the summer before school to completely severe Percy's relationship with his father.

Ginny, who was motherless since she was only two, grew to adore her stepmother, easily earning the woman's trust and love. Feeling her stepmother's dislike with Percy, she too started to terrorize her brother.

And so, that brings us to the story…

"PERCY!"

Startled by the sudden shout, Percy immediately put down his mop to run upstairs.

"PERCY!"

Arriving at his little sister's door, he knocked, "What is it, Ginny?"

The door burst open, a pretty, but extremely snobbish looking girl glared at him, pointing to her dress, "How could you!"

Looking at the dress, Percy raised an eyebrow, "How could I what?"

"You ruined it! Look!" Pointing again at her dress, she wrinkled her nose, "Wrinkles! Everywhere!"

Disturbed by the noise, the door next to her room opened, a red head stuck his head out, "What is all the noise?"

Ginny faced her stepbrother, and pouted, "Look, George! Percy ruined my dress!"

George looked down at the dress, with the same expression as Percy, he looked up again, "What is it?"

"It's WRINKLED!"

Cringing at her screech, he walked out of his room, "Calm down, Ginny," he stood next to Percy, "Now look what you did, now she'll have mother behead us all…"

Still pouting, Ginny grabbed George's pants, "Do something!"

"What is all the noise?" Percy rolled his eyes at the same question.

They all looked at Fred downstairs, George smirked, "Old Percy here apparently killed Ginny's dress…"

Eager for the attention, Ginny gleefully chanted, "He did! He did!"

Not really giving a flying toot, Fred turned to go back into the living room, "You guys simply have too much time on your hands…"

George gave Percy a look, "Hey, it's your problem. So you fix it," with that comment, he walked back to his room.

Having woken up the whole household, Ginny grinned up at her brother, "Yeah, fix it!"

Glaring at Ginny, Percy knocked her back into her room and slammed the door shut, "Wear a different dress. I have other things to do."

A loud screech echoed nastily, "PERCY! FIX MY DRESS! I WANT TO WEAR THIS ONE!"

This time, an older, more sophisticated woman appeared downstairs in the lobby, "What is Merlin's name is all this noise?"

Before Percy could reply, the door slammed open, "MUM! PERCY RUINED MY DRESS!"

"Now, now, dear. Show me what's wrong."

Ginny ran downstairs and showed her stepmother her dress.

The woman tsked slightly, looking up to Percy, "How could you? This dress is worth more than your life. Go on, go buy her a new one."

Percy's eyes widened, "What?"

"Do you have a hearing problem. Get down here this instant!"

Rolling his eyes, Percy descended the stairs.

When he finally stood in front of her, she smirked, "Don't act all snobbish to me, you selfish brat," Percy resisted the urge to comment, she continued, "Now, go buy your sister a new dress."

Ginny grinned, "Really mum?"

The woman smiled, "Of course dear, anything for the princess," she glanced up at Percy wickedly, "Yes… anything, since you're the princess, Percy's going to buy the dress with his own money."

Percy gaped, "What!" He didn't have a job, and the only money he had was what his father had left him before he left to finish off some nosy adviser two kingdom's away. A dress that Ginny would want would completely engulf everything, including his own savings!

Ginny cheered, "Oh thank you mum!"

For a moment, Percy looked at his sister, pausing to wonder where his gentle sister was.

Ginny stopped her cheering to give her brother a nasty look, "Let's go. I want to have my dress now!"

Fred walked back into the room, a book in his hand, he gave Ginny a disapproving look, "You really are a spoiled little thing aren't you?"

Ginny, unfazed by the insult, held up her chin high, unaware of the fact that her stepbrother was not impressed, "Of course!"

Disgusted, Fred patted Percy on the back, "I feel for you. Having such a little tyrant of a sister, blood related too!"

Percy looked up slightly, the twins were steadily growing taller, and now, Percy was barely even tall enough to reach their chin. Fred noticed, he smiled teasingly, "Oh older brother, you really must stop drinking those coffees! Or you'll never go past 6 foot!"

Not amused, Percy grabbed Ginny by the neck non-too-gently, "I'm quite fine with my height, thanks." He was a reasonable height, Percy mused, 5'8" isn't short! Secure now, Percy dragged his sister out the door.

Fred shook his head and went up stairs. George greeted him as he passed his door, "So, what's happened?"

"Percy has to buy her a new dress."

"But nothing was wrong with it."

"I know. She's such a brat. Don't know what mother sees in her."

"It's probably because she _is_ a _her_."

Fred smirked at the comment, "Quite right there George."

"You know, do you reckon Percy will kill her?"

Fred chuckled, "Are you kidding? He couldn't harm a fly! I saw him feeding the mice the other day; did you know he saved them from the mouse traps?"

George shook his head, "He is one weird man."

Unfortunately, Fred and George don't understand the fact that they are quite _woo-hoo_ themselves.

Broke and unhappy, Percy walked into the house after Ginny. She was still complaining about her new dress. She had wanted a grand white gown, with pearls embroidered on the waist, but Percy couldn't afford it. So she had to pick a more simple, white gown. She made a face, "This dress is sooo ugly!"

Percy, now angry, "You're the one who picked it!"

"Well, I don't like it!"

"Then _give_ me my money back!"

Ginny ignored him, running up to her room and slamming the door.

Percy marched up to his forgotten mop and picked it up, his face pulled up in a furious scowl, "What a bitch!"

"Excuse me?"

Startled, Percy faced the speaker, "Father! When did you get back?"

The assassin raised an eyebrow, "Just a few hours ago, where were you two?"

Percy sighed, "Nowhere important. How was your _trip_?"

"It went well; I didn't even break a sweat. He saw my sword and had heart failure. Fell right over."

Percy gasped, "Is he all right?"

The man looked at his son oddly, "No. He's dead."

Percy's eyes widened, "Did you try to save him?"

"No, Percy. I wanted him dead."

"Father, can't you find a better job?"

The assassin shook his head in mirth, "You remind me so much of your mother."

Percy scowled again, "What's so funny?"

Suddenly his stepmother came in, her eyes narrowed, "What is it that I hear about his mother?"

The assassin gave the woman a look, "I said he reminded me of her."

She looked disgusted, "Him? He's lucky if he reminds me of the neighbor's hellhound."

The man looked at her sharply, "Mind yourself, woman."

She stopped abruptly, smiling nervously, she didn't realize she had said it aloud, "Oh, I mean, I love him sure, but he really should find better things to wear."

Percy glared at her, his clothes were plain and brown, "Well, I would, _mother_, if someone would stop using up all my money."

The man looked at his wife, "What?"

She looked nervous still, "I… ah…" she suddenly brightened, draping herself onto the man, "Oh, it was dreadful, dear! Percy had ruined Ginny dress, and she was all tearful about it! So it was only right if he bought her a new one!"

The assassin massaged his forehead, "Now, Percy…"  
Knowing she had won, the woman smirked at Percy, unseen by his father.

Percy gaped.

"You really should stop that, Ginny is your little sister after all."

"But father!"

"Don't talk back to me. Now go up to your room."

Percy dropped the mop and ran up the stairs, going into his room, he closed the door.

Percy leaned against the frame, sliding down until he was sitting, "Father. I didn't ruin it… She told me to clean it, so I did. It was her fault for crumbling it up and sticking it into a corner! It was a _little bit_ wrinkled…"

Percy would never have the nerve to say those things to his father's face, but he still had to say it to someone. Glancing at the cage next to the door, Percy smiled softly at the mice inside, "How are you guys doing?"

The mice just squeaked.

Sitting in the carriage with the twins, Percy sighed. Today was the first day of school…

Fred relaxed against the seat as he spoke, "Did you know that the Prince goes to this school?"

"_Really_?"

"Sure, he's an upperclassman. He's the Quidditch team Captain."

Percy looked at his stepbrother, "Quidditch?"

George waved him off, "It's a sport, you wouldn't care for it."

Offended, Percy glared at him, "And who said I wouldn't?"

Fred looked him, "Percy, admit it, you'd rather read a bunch of books than have to get all sweaty over a game."

Percy sighed, "Whatever."

It was a private school near town, called Hogwarts. Sounds rather disgusting, but it was supposedly the best school. Only the rich could be enrolled.

Arriving at the entrance, the boys got off the carriage. Looking up at the castle like structure, their eyes followed the students walking in and out, all clad in the same uniform _they_ were wearing.

Percy fidgeted, "I don't feel right here."

Fred slapped him hard on the back, "You'll be fine."

Percy rubbed his shoulder warily, feeling a bruise coming, "Sure…"

They watched as a large, magnificent carriage moved to take the vacant spot behind them. Two white stallions paused to let the occupant off.

They took a few steps back when they saw a handsome boy jump out. He was tall, broad-shouldered and… Percy blushed, _extremely_ good looking.

Fred nudged Percy's rib, "I wouldn't let them see that."  
Percy covered his face, George cackled.

The newcomer looked at them, his deep light brown eyes slowly settling on Percy. The stranger smiled, and gave him a nod in greeting.

Percy shyly nodded in return as the stranger moved passed them to the entrance.

George nudged him, "Like I said, you wouldn't be very into Quidditch."

Fred slapped his twin hard onto the head, "Shut up, let's go."

Prince Oliver smiled charmingly at the other students, the females squealing in delight, the males returning it with friendly smiles.

The first day of school was always like this. He shook his head, smiling, what a world.

His smile widened when he thought back to the red head he had seen on his way into the school.

Beautiful…

Oliver entered his first class, taking a seat in the front.

His eyes glazed over in thought.

After a few moments of blankness, a confused boy stumbled in.

He looked up, it was the redhead.

Pleased, and not believing his luck, Oliver waved to him, "Hey! Over here."

The redhead looked at him carefully, Oliver smiled again.

Moving slowly towards the seat next to Oliver the redhead smiled softly.

As if on cue (Author: hmm…:cough, cough:) someone knocked into him, and ran to sit right next to the handsome brunette.

The girl smiled dreamily at Oliver, before looking at Percy, her fake smile made him flinch, "Oh, sorry, did I take your seat?"

Percy shook his head.

She smirked, her nose wrinkling, "Good." She abruptly ignored him and started flirting, Oliver just forced a smile.

Percy shook his head, and moved to sit near the back.

Oliver looked after him.

Percy squinted his eyes, trying to see the teacher's visual presentation. His hand rapidly taking down notes on a worn scroll.

Many of the other students yawned sleepily, including the boy next to him.

Percy snuck an annoyed glance to his right as a snore interrupted the lecture. The teacher looked at the _sleeping beauty_.

Percy sat back and tapped the boy on the shoulder.

Dark green eyes snapped open and glared at him from under black bangs.

(NOTE: Don't bother, I know he doesn't look like this. Bite me! AHH! Okay, okay, don't bite me!)

Percy's eyes widened, immediately turning away.

The boy chuckled, looking at the teacher, "I apologize, I'm a little tired."

The teacher shook her head and continued.

He looked at Percy, who had returned to taking notes, he continued to stare until Percy's back stiffened.

The boy leaned over and tapped Percy on the shoulder.

Percy paused, and looked at him.

The boy smiled.

Percy, guarded, nodded suspiciously in return.

The boy leaned over, his smile charming, "I'm Marcus."

"Percy."

Marcus nodded, his smile not faltering, "You new?"

Percy nodded, trying to concentrate on the lecture.

Marcus nodded, leaning back against the wall. No longer tired.

Oliver looked over his shoulder, trying to see the redhead.

When he finally found him, Oliver scowled.  
Marcus Flint?

Oliver's eyes narrowed. The boy was leaning against the wall, his eyes glued to the redhead…

"And that concludes my lecture for today… pay extra close attention to the people out in the marketplaces. They are the best to observe. Dismissed."

The class thinned quickly. Leaving only Oliver, Marcus, and Percy.

Percy stood up, gathering his things, quickly shoving them into his bag.

Marcus stood up leaning against his desk, "So, Percy… where did you come from?"

Oliver stood up as well, his eyebrows raising, Percy? Was that his name?

"I'm from the country…"

Marcus smiled, leaning in close, "I'm Prince Marcus Flint of the Slytherin kingdom… so I'm quite adjusted…"  
Percy looked at him in awe.

"If you need any help getting around, it would be my pleasure…"

Percy shivered involuntarily by the remark, but whether it was in disgust or appreciation, only he knows.

Someone walked up to him, Marcus shot the newcomer a deadly look.

"Hello, I'm Oliver Wood."

Percy turned quickly to regard the boy, his eyes widening, Oliver Wood? The handsome boy was the Prince of his Kingdom? Percy blushed, "Your… your highness…."

Oliver smiled, "Oliver's just fine… you're name is…"

"P-Percy…"

Marcus snorted, Oliver smirked at him, happy that the redhead was completely stumped by his presence.

Percy quickly excused himself, running as quickly as he could out the door.

Oliver's eyebrow twitched, "What were you doing talking to him, Flint?"

Marcus chuckled, "Picking him up, of course. He's just my type you know."

Oliver glared at him, "Stay away."

"Why? I met him first. Besides… if he truly wanted me to stay away, he would have told me."

Marcus looked at Oliver up and down, "Hey… what do you say… we have a bet?"

Oliver's glare softened, his smirk returning, "What are you suggesting?"

Marcus smiled.

TBC….

BAM! And I end the chapter hahahahaha, I'm a little nuts, so you have to excuse me . I hope you liked it! Please review! Pleeeeease!


	2. Chapter 2

Percinder

By Oblivion, the Macabress (Keromail), BabyIllusionBL6/DomesticTooTChild (Yahoo!)

Summary: A Cinderella Tale with a Twist, starring… hahahaha… Percy and Oliver… Sorry, madness has no stopping point.

Cast:

Cinderella: Percy

Stepsister er… brother #1:Fred

Stepbrother #2:George

Evil little sister:Ginny

Fairy God-Something:Ron

Fairy's Sugar Daddy:Draco

Jealous Ex of Fairy:Harry

Jealous Ex of Fairy's Ex:Hermione

The Prince:Oliver, but of course!

Evil Prince who wants Percy:Marcus

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing but the writing itself… hmm… the imagination sure does wonders…

Onward, to Part Two!

**Percinder: Chapter Two  
By Oblivion, the Macabress (DTooTC)**

George glanced at the door, his left eye twitching with irritation.

The knocking didn't cease.

Turning slightly red, George turned around in his chair, jerking his book forward, and promptly leaned towards it to continue reading.

The knocks became more incessant, growing louder… and louder… soon enough, the door was rattling on its hinges.

Growling, George threw the book across the room and stomped towards his source of annoyance.

Throwing the door back, he shouted, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

Two messengers, obviously from two different senders, stood facing the door, and it seems George had interrupted some sort of disagreement among the two. One was clad in a deep red tunic and dark gold pants, and the other was in a hunter green tunic with dark gray leggings. 

Abruptly, they both straightened their backs, opening their mouths to present their messages:

"Sir, I would like to present to you-"

"My Lord, I hereby-"

They both stopped, exchanging glares.

Eyes widening as smoke started to emit itself between the two, George cleared his throat. They both shot him a look, raising an eyebrow.

Pissed off still, but now confused, George shifted his weight to one foot, "What are you two doing at my front door?"

Before they could say anything, he raised a hand, "No, wait. You," he pointed to the one is red and gold, "Speak first."

Smirking in victory, the messenger proudly presented a rolled up scroll, a neat red and gold ribbon was tied neatly to hold it in place, "This, my Lord, is a message sent to Lord Percy Weasley, from the Prince himself."

Taken aback, George nodded slowly, gently taking the offered item, "The Prince? Prince Oliver Wood?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Nodding again, he turned to put it on the pedestal next to the door, "Do you, by any chance, know what the message is about?"

"I'm afraid not, my Lord."

"All right, then. Thank you."

The messenger left.

Having forgotten the other messenger, George took a step back to close the door, a hand stopped it, "Sir. My message?"

Jumping a little, George shook his head to clear it, "Oh, yes… um… your message."

The servant bowed, "Sir, I have come from the Slytherin Kingdom. I bear a message from our Prince Marcus. This too, is to Lord Percy Weasley."

Not as startled, though still confused and a tad bit surprised, George took the scroll; it looked the same as the other, only this one was held by a thin strip of solid green velvet.

The messenger left.

Shaking his head again, George silently walked up the stairs, passing Ginny's door, past his own, and moved to knock on Fred's door.

No one answered.

Knocking harder, George shifted the scrolls into one hand, "Fred. Open the door."

A muffled "go away" answered him.

"Come on. Open up, I need you to look at this."

A few moments later, the door cracked open, a pair of blue eyes peeked out, groggy from sleep, "What is it, you git?"

Dazed, but not dazed enough to be nice, George plowed into the room, bouncing his twin back a few feet. He made himself comfortable on a soft armchair next to the bed as the door slid shut.

Fred ran a hand through his hair and walked over, "What is it?"

George held up the scrolls, "Two Princes, one from Gryffindor, the other from Slytherin, have taken the time to write our dear Percival messages. Now, tell me, does that not seem odd to you?"

Fred shrugged, "Odd, yes, but I don't see what it has to do with you waking me up."

George narrowed his eyes, "Percy is a bookworm, what would two Quidditch players, PRINCES, want with him?"

"I don't know, what do those say?"

George blinked, "What do you mean?"

Rolling his eyes, Fred took one, untied it, and let it unroll, glancing down, he read silently.

Without waiting, George did the same to the other.

After a few minutes, two scrolls hit the floor, and two redheads stormed out of Fred's room, stumbling down the stairs, and ran out the front door.

…sfs…

Percy smiled at the merchant as the man handed him back his change, "Thank you so much, Mr. Fruhak."

"So polite, young Lord, you are the only one I see around here that do their own shopping."

Percy smiled again, "What better way then to spend one's time?"

The merchant was cut off as two boys, Percy's brothers he remembered, grabbed their older brother roughly and dragged him back the way they came.

Shaking his head, the merchant began polishing the rest of his apples.

"What… where… stop!" Percy tried to twist his arm away from them but was unable to, with no leverage on the ground, he was stuck. The twins were taller, and they had lifted him high enough that his feet dangled.

Finally reaching their home, the two continued their journey up the stairs and back into Fred's room, throwing Percy onto the bed.

Not even out of breath, George picked up the scrolls, "Percy! What _have_ you been doing?"

Percy just looked at them in confusion.

Fred showed Percy one of the scrolls, "Going about making _friends_, have we? Or should I say…_ boyfriends?_"

Percy gaped, "I beg your pardon?"

George sat down roughly next to him, holding both ends of his scroll, bringing it up close to Percy, "Read this."

Percy skimmed down the message, they both watched as his eyes grew larger. Soon, both scrolls were snatched from their hands.

Fred crossed his arms, "Now, what is this all about?"

Percy looked at the two messages weakly, "I… I don't know…."

Both messages invited Percy, or rather _"My Beautiful Percy"_ to their respective birthday balls (Note: Don't even THINK about laughing, it's a weird sentence, I know).

Both were held on the same date, at the same time. Both giving him weird pet names, and all in all, _too-friendly_.

George sighed, "Look, I know these look tempting, but you have no idea what it is that they want from you."

Fred nodded, "Prince Oliver is quite the handsome boy, if I do say so myself. I've heard he is a charmer too. Nice, friendly… but that Marcus Flint guy, no one from the Slytherin kingdom can be trusted…"

Percy gave them a look, "What makes you think I'm even considering these invitations?"

George smirked, "Come on, we saw that look on your face when the Prince got off his carriage. Marcus Flint isn't bad looking either, better yet, they are both physically fit and they both have high educations. As far as we are concerned, you are going to die at their feet."

Percy looked insulted, "I am not that easy, you know. I have my standards."

"And those are?"

Percy wrinkled his nose, "Why would I tell you two!"

"Just tell us."

"No."

Fred looked at George, his face saddening, "Oh George, Percy doesn't trust us. He probably gets turned on by abusive men, and large, long coc-"

"SHUT UP! My man will be sweet and loving, I care not of what he looks."

Fred smirked.

Percy closed his mouth, his face turning red, "That's not fair, you tricked me…"

"So you _are_ into men, eh, Percy? Not that I'm surprised, really."

"Now, about theses Princes. Besides from the looks, they are extremely rich and powerful… their brains aren't bad at all either," Fred trailed off.

George continued, "You know, Fred, if these were sent to you, who would_ you_ pick?"

Fred shrugged, "Depends, whose sister's hotter?"

Percy sighed, "You guys are hopeless."

"Not as hopeless as you. You do not that you have to choose one, right?"

Percy shook his head, "Why would I?"

"First of all, these are from Princes, if that somehow slipped your mind, and if you, their Sweet, Beautiful Percy, is to refuse. What do you think will happen?"

Fred held out a finger, "One, they could send another messenger, and bother you until… Merlin knows when…"

George leaned forward, "Two, if you were to choose one and not the other, this may turn into something bloody…"

"Three, you would be STUPID if you didn't go to one."

"And lastly, Oliver and Marcus hate each other. This is definitely a problem. You, my dear brother, are screwed."

"More than screwed."

Percy held his head, trying to stop it from spinning as the twins took turns, "How… this is bad."

"Yes, it is."

Percy stood up, pacing, "What… what if… I can't go to both! I'm only one person!"

George calmly took his arm, leading him to the door, giving him the two scrolls. Once at the door, they both said simultaneously, "Well, it's your problem, so… you fix it!"

And he was shoved out the door.

Percy gasped, stopping himself from toppling over the railing that would end him for sure. Warily, he went to his room, locking the door.

A massive headache made his head visibly throb, and his eyes began to tear from the pain itself, and the realization of his situation.

"What am I going to do… oh… what… this is horrible… no one's going to help me… no one _can_ help me!" He was now kneeling next to his bed, his arms folded on top, his head buried between them as he sobbed. (Note: Abrupt. I know…)

A few pops sounded behind him, but he didn't move until a gentle hand tapped him on the shoulder.

Sniffing, he slowly looked up…

His eyes widened, his mouth opening before he even processed the red-haired boy floating behind him, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cringing, the boy held his ears, "STOP!"

Percy's screaming suddenly muted. Scared now, Percy tried to scream even louder, no sound came.

The floating boy drifted down until he was standing on the floor, he smirked, "Now, if you would, please stop screaming, since it isn't doing any good anyway, and I'll lift the silencing spell."

Percy stopped, gasping, still no sound.

The boy pointed at him and suddenly the sound of harsh breathing could be heard, Percy stared at him, "What… are you?"

The boy grinned, smoothing his red hair, "I, am Ron," he held out his hand, "Nice to finally meet you, Percy!"

Percy didn't take his hand, "What are you?"

Ron raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Percy's eyes took a wild turn, his voice almost squeaked, "What are you?"

Ron withdrew his hand, "I am your Fairy God-Something."

"My… Fairy God… Something?"

"Yes."

Percy breathed deeply, "Wait… why do I have a Fairy God-Something?" Suddenly noticing a blonde boy sitting on his armchair, he screeched, jumping onto his bed and rolling onto the other side. He peeked over.

Ron laughed, pointing to the blonde, "That's Draco. He's my Sugardaddy."

"Your… your what?"

"His lover." The blonde said clearly, his voice sharp and vaguely monotone.

Percy felt chills run up his spine.

Ron blushed, "Yeah… that…"

The blonde stood up, he was handsome, a little taller than Ron, he looked at Percy, his silver eyes narrowing, "Stop cowering. It's disgusting."

Percy stood up slowly, he noticed proudly that he was taller than both of the boys… by… about half a head… not much, but he was.

Ron smiled, "Now! I'm here to help you with your problems! As far as I heard, you have received two invitations from two princes from two different kingdoms, both events taking place at the same time. Am I correct?"

Percy nodded, "You can help me?"

Ron nodded, "Of course!"

Draco looked him up and down, "He can, and he will probably have to give you new clothes too… For a rich boy, you sure dress… funny." Ron slapped his arm, "What? I'm only speaking the truth."

Percy gave Draco another look before gasping, "You're… you're Draco Malfoy!"

Draco gave him a look, "And?"

"What… you're a Prince!"

"_And?_"

"You're a fairy?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, not sure what Percy meant.

Percy shook his head, "No, not a fairy, but a FAIRY? You know, magick!"

Draco's eyes went back to normal, "No."

Percy looked confused.

Ron giggled.

Percy gave him a weird look.

Ron cleared his throat awkwardly, "Um… no, Draco isn't a fairy. I am. He just follows me around."

"Why?"

Draco's eyes grew dangerous, "Potter."

"Potter?" Percy asked.

Ron sighed, "My ex. Harry's still a little hung on."

"A _little_?" Draco asked coldly, "He's bloody mad! He follows you around and he even cornered you in a dark alley! If I hadn't found you-"

Ron smiled softly, "Draco… I know you're concerned, but Harry's not that bad you know."

Draco, jealous and not able to hide it, snorted and returned to sitting down.

Percy blinked.

Ron turned to him again, "So, about helping you…."

Percy listened.

"I have a way for you to go to both Balls…" Ron stopped, trying not to laugh.

Percy's eyes widened.

"However…" Ron blushed, "There are…" he paused, thinking, "um… side effects…"

"Side effects?" Percy asked.

"Yes. Side effects," Draco said with a smirk.

To be continued…

Oblivion: Yay! Second Chapter done! It's super short, I know, but please review! I hope the story isn't getting worse!


	3. Chapter 3

Percinder

By Oblivion, the Macabress (BILBL6, DoTooTCd)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing but the writing itself… hmm… the imagination sure does wonders…

Wow! I am very surprised by the number of reviews I have received (And NONE of them are truly flames, I'm flattered , well, 'cept for one, but I'm sure they meant it as constructive). An extra special thanks to **Silver Mirror** and **Chazzy B**, I'm so glad you guys are actually sticking to me! I've found that reviews boost up my spirit, and I'm writing like mad! Thank you so much! Here's the result of your reviews, thanks!

Percinder: Chapter Three

Percy sat stonily in the soft, velvet chair in the middle of the_ Malfoy Chamber of Accessories_. He silently fumed as he heard more ruffling and groans from the room to his right.

"Oh! Draco! Not here!" Ron was loud…

Percy's eye twitched.

A moment later, a soft giggle apparently ended their arrangement, and Ron exited the room. Not a hair out of place.

Percy shifted his glare from the floor to the other redhead.

Ron laughed nervously, "Um… so… have you made your decision?"

Percy huffed, closing his eyes to regain his composure.

When he opened his eyes again, Draco was sitting next to him. He stopped himself from jumping, "_Prince_ Draco, do tell how you manage to always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Creep in here all silent and… stuff…"

Draco snorted in disgust, "This is _my_ Castle, I do not _creep_. I _glide_."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "And I suppose that's better?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Quiet you. I'm trying to help you."

Percy shifted in his seat, "Um… that's… ah… why _are_ you helping me?"

Ron grinned, "He'd better!"

Draco scowled to himself, standing up, "I'm going to run some errands. Stay in here within this area. I'd hate for you two to be… caught."

Ron pouted, "Oh, but that was fun!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Just stay. I'll be back soon. And while I'm out, please, do something to his clothes. It's soiling my furniture."

Percy twitched again.

Draco gave him one last nauseated look before leaving.

Percy shook his head, "No offense, Ron, but your _sugardaddy_ really is…"

"An arse, I know."

"You know? And you're still with him?"

Ron smiled, "Of course. He may not look it, but he's very gentle. And kind. I'm happy to be with him…"

Percy couldn't help but smile at the contented look on the other's face, "Why is he helping me? Of all people? It's well known that the Malfoys aren't very fond of… Lords that married Nobles… half-bloods."

Ron leaned in and whispered, "All I had to say was _Harry would have done it for me, at least he loved me enough to help me!_"

"That's it?"

Ron shook his head, "Of course not, I have to add the _If you won't help me, I'll ask him to!_" Ron laughed, "Draco really is nuts about Harry. All because of that one incident at the marketplace."

"Do tell," Percy said, leaning forward. Draco Malfoy really is a personality case.

Ron shrugged, "Well, Harry sort of followed me around after we broke up. Still does actually. Only, he stays further away now that Draco is always with me. Anyway, Draco couldn't escort me one day, he was invited to play Quidditch with Marcus, and Harry nabbed the chance and cornered me. He didn't do anything bad, he only tried to convince me that he was much, much better than Draco. Out of nowhere, Draco appeared. And the only bigger annoyance to a Malfoy aside from impure noble-blood would be to be insulted behind their backs right in _front_ of them. To their lover, no less. Draco attacked. Haven't seen Harry since. Poor guy."

Percy gaped, Draco's spite-filled voice suddenly filled his mind, he remembered and blurted, "Potter! You mean, Harry Potter? The son of the King's Advisor?"

Ron nodded, not understanding the importance.

Percy shook his head, "You sure aim high, don't you?"

Ron looked confused.

"Nevermind, that. I think I'll go to the Gryffindor Ball, since I _am_ from this kingdom."

Ron looked lost at the sudden change of subject and nodded slowly, "Okay…" He quickly sobered up and grinned, "Yes! Nice choice, though Marcus isn't that bad, but great choice indeed. Handsome guy! I'd probably-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." A sharp voice interrupted.

Percy hid his chuckle with a cough, and waved a little at Draco as the prince walked in. The blonde was a little preoccupied with reading something in his hands.

Ron blushed, "Oh… I was just going to say that I'd probably NOT choose him over you!"

Draco just gave him a look before finding an armchair next to the window, continuing to read.

Curious, but not about to show it, Percy ignored him and stood up, "So, I've made my decision. So now what?"

Ron stood up as well, grabbing Percy's arm, "First, we have to find you a suitable outfit."

It took a lot of cursing and accidental injuries, but after an hour, they finally completed the task.

Percy walked out of the room Ron and Draco were in before, wearing a form-fitting pearl-ish white tunic. The neck was high and a small sapphire stone, matching quite well with his eyes, held the collar in place. The sleeves were long, only his fingertips were visible. The sleeve also flared so that it was wider at the end. The hems were trimmed with a color that was similar to his hair, in other words, an amber color. The tunic ended at mid-thigh.

His lower half was clad in pearly white harem pants (Note: You know, the Arabic-kind. The one Jasmine wears, I know, don't look at me like that…). To complete the look, one his feet were a pair of amber colored boots to match the sleeves' hem, and at the very top of the boots were a pair of small sapphire stones, obviously to help the one at his collar. The boots themselves ended a little under his knees.

Ron smoothed his hair a little, taming it. He gently took a step back to examine his creation and smiled, "You look terrific! Draco, what do you think?"

Percy turned to let the prince look at him.

Draco's eyes were completely blank, but he stood up, walking closer, he drawled, "The outfit is quite fitting. But…" He narrowed his eyes for a second.

Draco shrugged, "That works." He turned and resumed his… whatever it was that he's doing.

Percy walked around, surprised at how comfortable it was. Ron smirked proudly, "I'm a very good tailor, by the way."

Percy smiled, "Thanks." He paused, "But… what… what's your plan anyway?"

Ron sat down, gesturing Percy to do the same, "Here. Unfortunately, just because you chose to go to Prince Oliver's Ball, you still must attend Prince Marcus', as I'm sure you are aware of."

Percy nodded.

"But I have a spell… that will… split you into two people."

"What?"

Draco looked up front his scrolls, "Side effects," he reminded.

Ron nodded, "Yes. But, that's not the part I was worried about. You will be split into your two personalities. Your _good_ side and your _bad_ side."

"Wait. That can't be very healthy…" Percy looked faint.

Ron shook his head, "Its fine. As long as you are back together by Midnight. Since the two kingdoms are very far apart, I will teach you how to apparate."

"Apparate?"

Draco sighed from the other side of the room, "Means you can teleport from the two places to a single destination, like" he snapped his finger, "that."

Percy nodded.

Ron continued, "The side effect from doing so is that you may not be able to speak for a while afterwards. But the effect you will get from NOT coming together on time will be… quite disastrous."

Percy tensed, "What will happen?"

"You will be pulled together forcefully, and from the collision, you will slip into a coma."

Percy gaped, "I'm not sure I want to do this…"

Draco spoke again, "You don't have a choice."

Ron shot the prince a glare. It was ignored.

Ron wasn't finished, "There are more side effects however that will alter your inhibit-" He cut himself off as he watched Percy black out, Ron leaned forward and poked him, "Percy? Hello?" Not getting an answer, Ron walked over to Draco.

…sfs…

The Quidditch stands were packed with screaming fans, cheering on their teams. It was the annual Quidditch Day held by the school on the second Saturday after school starts. The school's Quidditch team is split into two teams, and they were to face off. The winning team leads the first game of the season against other schools. In other words, it's an honorable win.

Oliver watched the Quaffle with swift eyes as the ball is tossed and caught, his body was rigid but ready to act in front of his team's hoops. At the corner of his eye he sees Marcus Flint from the other team; the other grabs a hold of the fore-mentioned ball, and with lightning speed, the boy was in front of him. Marcus grinned menacingly, "Wood. I'll win that bet."

Oliver snorted, "Whatever. He will come to me, no doubt. You're far too vile for him. No sane mind would ever come near you willingly."

Marcus growled, aiming the ball towards one of the hoops, his threw the ball hard and fast.

Oliver reared and jumped to stop it, wincing slightly as the speed and strength of the toss almost ripped his arms out of their sockets, but he held on. Managing to halt the ball, he smirked. He hurled it back into the middle of the field passed Marcus' head to one of his own players. The game moved on.

Marcus gave him a venomous look and returned to the game.

Oliver smiled. Forgetting the pain. Yes. The bet is as good as his.

To be continued…

Oblivion: A bit rushed I'm afraid, but the storyline hasn't trailed off into a different direction. I'm actually surprised that I've written so many chapters in such short time! Unfortunately, as a result of that, the chapters are very short. But, anyhoo, please review!

Thank you to those who have done so already! Reviews are very much appreciated! (Even some flames, but… not all of those, flames do more damage that one thinks.)


	4. Chapter 4

Percinder: Chapter Four

By Oblivion, the Macabress

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. Just the writing.

Wow, I was just flamed. I'm sorry, but whoever you are, if you didn't read the summary, than so be it. This is an OliverPercy fic, okay? You can't be CANON about that. The writer of Harry Potter did not canon DracoRon, HarryRon, or ANY of the slash pairings in general. If you want Canon, than go read some HarryCho's, it would suit your taste a lot better. At least have the guts to leave your name.

I'm afraid I have disabled Anonymous reviews. Flame me, if you want. But at least then, I'd have someone to contact and not have to rant at innocent people. Criticize my writing, not my brain.

Okay… sorry guys, I was just getting back from work all excited to write the next chapter, and a get a "flame", or should I say, _a flame in disguise_. I'm cool with you helping me with my writing skills, but come on, OOC (out of character) happens, and it happens a lot. This is my Cinderella Twist, with the Harry Potter cast. If you don't like that, then promptly go screw yourselves, OR an even better way, how about NOT reading my fic at all and save yourself the grief. Oh wait, how about you just go and write your own little ficcies to please yourself with. Thanks, that would help me very much. Okay?

**Now, onward. Thanks (to everyone who reviewed that was at least OKAY with my story). I'm glad you guys thought Percinder was good! I'm having fun, and I hope you'll continue to see Percinder as a humorous relief from reality! **

**Percinder: Chapter Four**

Percy sat tensely at his desk as the teacher rattled on and on; the class wasn't boring, not in the least! But… it's hard to concentrate when there were two steaming boulders sandwiching you between them, while these said boulders shot intense glares over your head.

Percy sunk lower into his seat when a few students looked over their shoulders curiously.

Percy sighed, _they're probably wondering why Oliver is _sitting in the bac_k, next to Marcus, _who isn't sleeping_, must be a weird sight, indeed_.

Marcus narrowed his eyes at Oliver as the class was dismissed, "So, what's a little Charmer like you doing in the back? Shouldn't you be entertaining your fans?"

Oliver smiled in response, "I've already taken care of that last period."

"Marcus!" A girl shouted from the outside.

Oliver smirked, "Obviously, _you_ haven't."

Marcus cringed; he looked at the prancing girl coming towards him without turning his head, "Charlotte…"

She grinned, encircling his arm, "Oh! You promised me you would help me _clean out_ the _broom closet_ on my birthday, remember?"

Oliver smirked.

Marcus shuddered pulling his arm from, "I don't remember. Now leave."

Percy raised an eyebrow, deciding not to comment, he walked towards the door.

Oliver caught up with him, "So, are you going to my ball?"

Percy smiled, "Of course."

Oliver's smile turned into a grin, he slung an arm around the shorter boy's shoulder, "So you're not going to Flint's then? Great."

Percy paused, "You… you know about Marcus's ball?"

Oliver stopped walking, "Of course, I do. My sister was invited."

"You're sister? You have a sister?"

Oliver flushed, caught in his own lie, "Oh… um… my sister as in my best lass. You know, when friends get to know each other, they become sisters and brothers…. Yeah…" He trailed off.

Percy gave him a weird look, "Right."

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck warily, "Ah, I have to go, but, I'll see you at the castle tomorrow for the party, hey?"

"Okay…"

"Bye!"

Percy blinked at the retreating back.

…sfs…

Draco leaned against the wall of his balcony, nodding every once in a while as Ron talked.

"… the Bad Percy will be going to Marcus's ball, and since you're going to that one, I wanted you to make sure he didn't do anything stupid."

Draco smirked, "And if I don't?"

Ron sighed, "Please, Draco?"

"Come on, you know it would be funny."

"I'm his Fairy God-Something, it would be funny to you, but it would be hell to me!"

"You're no fun."

"I'm plenty fun."

"Really?"

"YES!"

"Show me."

Ron glared at him, "Get your head out of the gutter."

"Head in gutter, arse in air… I like it."

"DRACO!"

"Fine… but you can't _honestly_ expect me to betray my long-time friend to help his arch rival… do you?"

Ron heaved a sigh, "All you have to do is make sure Bad Percy doesn't do anything too… _naughty_. That way, there won't be any regrets later."

Draco snorted, "Whatever. You redheads have too many issues."

"So will you?"

"I said whatever."

"I learned from the last time, I want you to outright say it."

Draco glared at him, standing straighter, "So distrusting…" Ron returned his glare.

"Say it."

"What I go through just to hang on to your arse…" Draco drawled, when Ron's glare didn't waver he sighed, "I, Draco Malfoy, will watch over Percy's Naughty Side until Midnight."

Ron nodded, "Good."

"And my reward?"

"Reward? What reward?"

"You know, the one you're going to give me when I get back."

"I never said I was going to reward you."

Draco crossed his arms, "You really are becoming _quite_ the Malfoy aren't you?"

"I learn from the best."

"I'll talk that as a compliment."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you something," Ron turned to grab a scroll, "I was invited to Oliver's Ball…"

"You're not going."

Ron looked perplexed, "What?"

"Potter will be there. I won't take any chances."

"But…"

"No."

"But someone's got to look after Good Percy!"

"Oliver could do it."

"Oliver won't be able to handle Good Percy, he's going to be completely weirded out!"

"And?"

"You're so heartless."

"You're not going."

"I'll give you a reward!"

"That's not going to work."

"I'll… I'll… be your slave for a day!"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"A week!"

Still unfazed.

"… Two weeks?"

"Three. And I'll think about it."

TBC…

Sorry guys, I can't concentrate. I'm still a little jittery, so, this is it for today, I'm sooo sorry! I'll try later. But my mood was a little dampened when I started.


	5. Chapter 5

Percinder: Chapter Five

By Oblivion, the Macabress

Hahahahaha…. Sorry, I'm feeling a bit cheeky. Don't mind me though, I just got back from the Keys (My vaca spot, it was a blast, gay men all around… :squeall:), but I'll make it up by writing Chapter Five into a frenzy! But I'm going to see what I can get done tonight! Over-time really does suck, but… why am I so happy?

Oh! I noticed I got a bunch of reviews, but, not much time left, so I'll read them later, I'll try to reply to them in the next chapter!

**Percinder: Chapter Five**

Percy was a quick learner. And thank Merlin for that!

Today was the Big Day, and if he didn't learn how to apparate… well, he'd better be one hell of a runner.

Ron sighed happily, falling into one of Draco's plush sofas, "That went much better than I expected… he learned how to apparate a lot quicker than I did, and I learned it before I was potty trained…"

Draco smirked, getting up from his seat across the room, "As much as that interests me," he started slowly, "I'm afraid I must be going." He stacked up all his scrolls and replaced his quill. After dusting himself off, he walked over to Ron, "And you, should be getting ready."

"Huh? Oh, the party isn't starting for another five hours. Besides, I know magick, changing would only take a few seconds."

Draco grabbed Ron's arm, pulling him up, "Not that, stupid. Percy. Last I recall, one doesn't stick a bundle of dynamites into someone's hand and have them explode into two people."

Ron smiled, "Don't worry, I've already gotten that taken care of. They should be talking now… well… I don't know. They weren't very compatible…"

Draco rolled his eyes before leaning in to give Ron a quick kiss on the forehead, "Whatever, just be careful. I'm sure Potter's hot on his toes. Apparate here immediately after Percy finds his way after the party, all right? I'm going to try to pull the other Percy away from Marcus by 11:30. You do the same."

Ron pouted, "Must you be so efficient?"

Draco pulled away, starting to the doors, upon reaching them, he turned to give Ron a quick smirk, "You forget. I _am_ a Malfoy."

…sfs…

Percy sat timidly at the bottom of the long steps to the Castle entrance, he didn't know why he was so nervous, but he was. Even worse, every time a handsome man walked by, he flushed like a tomato and gave himself a whiplash trying to look away.

After a few minutes, a soft pop sounded, and Ron was standing in front of him.

Smiling in relief, Percy stood up, "Ron. You look good!"

Ron grinned, "I try. Anyway, what are you doing out here?"

"Waiting up for you."

"Huh? How did you know I wasn't here yet?"

Percy bowed his head, his neck turning red, he sheepishly looked up to the top of the steps, "Well… Harry Potter has been standing there since I got here, he seems to be looking for _someone_…"

Ron scowled, "Great… just my luck."

Not recognizing the tone, Percy looked at him, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…"

"I thought you were okay with Harry."

"I am… but… never mind. Let's just go in. I'm sure Oliver is wetting his pants waiting for you."

Percy blushed, "You really think so?"

Trying not to think about how unnerving it was to see how Good Percy reacted to things, Ron grabbed his wrist, "Come on. There's only one way to find out."

Percy just followed Ron, his eyes a little dazed, his blush not fading.

…sfs…

Marcus Flint. Never has the Prince showed any emotion other than anger or hate, never more than a sly look or a cunning remark, no, none. But here he stood, gaping like a fish out of water.

What was he looking at, you ask?

Why, Percy Weasley, of course! Said boy was currently out on the dance floor (having already unbuttoned his collar, a flashing quite a bit of torso) the boy was doing what most people have begun to call the _ultimate stage of dirty dancing_. _Very dirty._

Suddenly feeling a rush of jealousy as one of his fellow Quidditch players rounded up the red head into another dance Marcus started towards them. Seething.

Grabbing the offending boy by the neck, he said tightly, "Mind if I cut in?"

"Oh! Sure, sure…"

And the boy was hurled into the crowd.

Percy looked at the intruder, his shocked expression melting into one that can only be defined as devious, "My… what do we have here?"

Marcus smirked, "You… A new side of you. I don't know whether I should be liking it… or…"

Percy had started to move to the beat again, "You really should loosen up. It _is_ your birthday, after all. How about a dance?" Before the Prince could answer, Percy wrapped his arms around Marcus' neck, leaning close, his lips touching the other's ear, "Or… maybe something… a little more… _naughty_?"

Marcus didn't move, "Are you… drunk?"

Percy leaned back, offended, "Drunk? Don't make me laugh! I'm incapable of being in such a state!"

Marcus placed his hands on Percy's hips, "Incapable? Mind proving it?"

Percy smiled, his eyes wicked, "Where… and when?"

Marcus shook his head, "Save that for later," he pulled his body close to Percy's, "Let's just dance."

Percy laughed, bringing the other boy even closer, "Watch out for what you wish for… it might outdo you."

"I _sincerely_ doubt it."

…sfs…

Ron bowed a little to Oliver as the Prince jogged over, "Prince Oliver…"

"You made it!"

Percy blushed, "Yes, sorry… for making you wait."

Oliver grinned, "No problem at all! Come on, let's get you guys a drink."

Ron readily agreed, stepping out of Harry's gaze, "Let's!"

Percy opened his mouth, but closed it quickly, turning redder.

Oliver gave him a weird look before shaking his head grinning, "What do you think of the ball so far?"

Ron answered, "Terrific! The decorations are extraordinary."

Oliver smiled, "I'm glad to hear that, the decorators were having a ball of their own, I tell you."

Percy didn't speak, trying hard not to look at the handsome boy.

Oliver's smile didn't waver, "Percy, what do you want to drink?"

Jumping a little, Percy looked up shyly, "Ah… anything is fine."

Nodding, Oliver went to get them drinks.

Ron nudged him hard in the ribs, "Stupid! The Prince himself is getting us drinks!"

Percy held his burning face, "I can't help it! I don't know what's wrong with me…"

Ron wrinkled his nose, "Oh, whatever. Loosen up, you're thinking too much, and its turning you into a hot rod. Just stop thinking about it, and just… I don't know, go with the flow."

Percy straightened his back, trying to relax.

Oliver returned with three drinks, after handing two of them off to Ron and Percy, he smiled, "I'm glad you decided to come, Percy."

Percy suppressed his blush, smiling softly in return, he nodded, "I am too."

Ron's eyes suddenly brightened when he spotted someone across the room, a certain someone with a lot of hair… maybe she was struck by lightning on the way in? He turned to Percy, "Hey, you have fun all right? I have to go talk to someone. Bye!" And he was off.

Percy stared after him.

Oliver took Percy's elbow, diverting his attention, and led him out onto one of the balconies; a servant quickly dropped the curtains after them for some privacy. Oliver looked up into the sky, "You know… I never knew you existed until the first day of school… and yet…"

Percy delicately sipped his drink, trying not to overreact, "Ah… well, I knew _you_ existed, that's for sure."

Oliver turned to look at him, his eyes analyzing, "What did you think of me, back then?"

Percy couldn't meet his gaze, "Well, you _are_ the Prince. What more could I think?"

Oliver sighed, his smile returning, "What do you think of me now?"

Percy couldn't stop the blush, "Ah… I… I think you're…"

"What?"

"…" The blush deepened considerably, catching Oliver's eye.

Oliver laughed, putting his drink down onto the ledge, and followed it with Percy's, he took the other boy's hand, "Well, before you answer that, I wanted to tell _you_… that you're the most beautiful being that has ever graced this castle…"

Percy shivered slightly in delight at the words, mixed with the other boy's accent, it was hard not to react, especially for Good Percy, "You… you are too kind."

Oliver shook his head, "No… you don't understand," Oliver looked rushed, "… I have never felt this way before… ever."

Percy gave him a look, "Come on, that's a little hard to believe."

Oliver blushed, "Okay. I may flirt and all that, but… that's all it is. I've never felt the need to keep someone so close… or… even to express so much _feeling_. And I've never been so on the spot… never at a risk."

"A risk?"

"A risk of losing you so soon."

Percy smiled a little, "Lose me? What are you talking about?"

"I'm _so_ glad you decided to come."

Now, Percy was confused.

Oliver's confidence came back, "That means you can't be somewhere else."

Percy fidgeted, "Ah… yes. You can say that…"

Oliver grinned, moving to look up at the night sky again, "I'm sorry for being a bit off today, but you have no idea what it means for you to be here. At my Ball tonight. And you have no idea how nervous I have been since I sent the invitation… who you would choose…" Oliver looked at him, "I…" Oliver looked guilty, "Well, I'll tell you later. The mood's already a bit heavy for such a lighthearted event."

Percy blushed, "I… I know what you mean."

"Do you… feel the same?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "What are you asking… really?"

Oliver's expression didn't change, "Do you feel anything for me… at all?"

"Would I have come if I didn't?"

Oliver's charming smile returned, "No… I guess you wouldn't have."

Percy retrieved his drink, and started towards the Ball again, "Let's see what's going on…"

Oliver quickly grabbed his arm, twisting him back against his body, he looked into Percy's sapphire eyes, his smile gentle, "How about a dance?"

Percy looked up at the Prince, their faces barely an inch or so apart, "Here…?"

"Yes… here…" Oliver leaned down, and their lips met.

…sfs…

Draco rolled his eyes at his latest admirer as she practically draped herself all over him, murmuring and panting out words that made Draco want to toss her across the room and off the balcony to her death. He shrugged her off, "I'm not interested."

She pouted, not as cute as Ron would have looked, Draco thought, "Oh, Prince Draco… I _know_ you must be lonely… being by yourself all the time…I can give you the company you need…" She gave him a sultry look.

He shuddered with disgust and turned to walk away, "No. You can't."

He left her gaping, and passed a crowd of girls that stared after him with squeals. He rolled his eyes again and looked up at the clock; it was nearing 11:00. His eyes found Percy, after a moment of staring, he couldn't help but flush a little at the two boys antics.

He shook his head; as long as they didn't start buggering on the dance floor, he was safe to leave them alone.

Sighing from boredom, Draco walked over to one of the benches and sat down. Leaning back, he trained his eyes onto the couple, and opted to stay there for the next half hour.

…sfs…

Ron grinned happily with himself as he watched triumphantly at Harry Potter.

The boy was beet red from embarrassment as Hermione Granger tackled him near the door.

The boy ran to him, trying to hide, Ron stepped aside, "What are you doing Harry?"

"Save me!"

"Why?"

"She won't stop following me…"

"Really? Sure does sound familiar…"

Harry looked at him, standing up, "That's different."

Seeing Hermione searching for him, Harry grabbed Ron, and pulled him to a balcony, a servant closed the drapery.

Ron roughly jerked his arm away from Harry, "And how is it different?"

"I love you."

"She loves you."

"It's not the same!"

"Really?"

"Draco Malfoy is a bastard, how can you stand him?"

Ron glared at him, "Shut up. At least he has the decency to not cheat on me."

"I…"

"No! I won't hear any of your excuses. It's your own fault Hermione is after you. You led her on. Since you enjoyed her company so much, go to her. I don't care anymore, Harry. I love Draco. I _love_ him." Ron looked passed Harry, his mind scrambled. His eyes caught movement on the next balcony. Percy and Oliver!

Harry narrowed his eyes, "What do you see in him?"

Ron glared, turning to leave, "A lot more than I can see in you."

Harry watched Ron move through the drapes, leaning against the ledge. He looked crestfallen.

…sfs…

Ron walked swiftly to the next curtains, his mind confused by his feelings. Screw Harry and his indecisiveness, it's far too late now. That idiot. Hermione caught his arm, "Ron! Have you seen Harry?"

Ron smirked, "Yes, he's on that balcony, waiting for you. He's such a romantic."

She smiled, her eyes brightening, "Oh, yes, he is! Thanks Ron, bye!" She ran up to the balcony, fixing her hair.

Ron smiled, he had nothing against her, she didn't even know Harry was with him before, shaking his head, Ron moved through the drapery to Percy, "You there. Stop snogging, it's almost midnight."

A crash, and a yelp sounded, a few moments later, two bodies scrambled to fix themselves.

Ron laughed.

Oliver straightened his cloths, "Ron… ah… sorry…"

Percy blushed hard, "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from losing your virginity. Come on, we have to go. _Now_."

Percy blushed again, "All right. I'll meet you up in the front."

Ron shrugged, "Hurry." He left.

Oliver looked at Percy, "You have to leave? Already?"

"Yes… I'll explain later."

"But… can't you stay… just a bit longer?"

"I can't."

"Please?"

"… Oliver… what are you doing?"

No answer. The Prince pulled him in for another kiss, "You're really leaving?"

Percy just looked at him, his face red, "I… Yes. I have to."

Oliver smiled sadly, "All right. I'll see you soon?"

"Yes…"

…sfs…

Ron ran, a fast runner he was, but unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough. Harry caught up with him, "Stop!"

Harry kept him still, "You love me! You have to! You can't just stop loving someone."

"I can. And I have. Let me go."

"Ron…"

The boy disapparated.

Harry slowly dropped down to his knees, "It was only once… Just once."

…sfs…

Percy found Ron behind a bush after a short search, "Ron? What are you doing…?"

Ron smiled, getting up, "Let's go."

They both disapparated.

…sfs…

Draco glanced up at the clock, 11:30… He stood up, making his way to the couple, "Percy. It's time to leave."

Percy pouted, "Already?"

Marcus pulled the boy against him, "He can stay the night, Malfoy."

Draco frowned, pulling Percy away, "No. He has to leave."

Marcus growled, "And what makes you think you're his mother?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "The fact that I _am_ his mother. Now move it." Draco shoved the Prince aside, dragging Percy out the door.

Marcus caught the boy's arm, "It's too early to be leaving."

A pop. And another red head fell onto the ground next to Marcus. It was Ron, "Draco… what's taking so long?"

Draco snorted, "Apparently, Good Percy is a lot more cooperative than Bad."

Marcus ignored the odd comment, "The party isn't over."

Ron glared at him, "Stop being so childish, he needs to leave."

Percy hadn't moved or spoken.

"We have to leave Percy, you know the consequences."

Percy pulled away from Marcus, "I have to go."

Marcus grabbed his arm, "No, you're staying passed Midnight. I'm not losing..." He stopped himself, "Ah… you should at least eat something…"

Percy glared at him, "Losing what?"

Marcus looked cornered, but it quickly disappeared, "I have a bet."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Bet?"

Marcus dragged Percy back into the room, Percy pulled away, "Bet?"

Marcus smirked, "Me and Wood's got a bet on you. You're staying here until I say you can leave."

Percy twitched, his eyes sharp, "Wood? Oliver?"

"Yeah. We wanted to see who's party you'd go to. The bet is if you stay passed Midnight, the winner gets 145 galleons. Sounds like a fair bet doesn't it?"

Percy bristled, "Money? You're Princes, what would you need with money?"

"Petty pocket change, really."

Percy growled, pulling away, "You guys used me for a bet?"

Suddenly, a loud chime echoed across the Slytherin kingdom. Midnight.

Percy blinked rapidly, his limbs feeling weak, "What's… happening?"

Ron gasped, grabbing a hold of Percy, "Draco! Help me get him back!"

Draco grabbed the other side. They apparated.

…sfs…

Good Percy was on the floor when they arrived. Not even a split second later, the body in their hands was yanked and Bad Percy was sucked into the other body.

A bright light exploded, Percy's body floated up, and fell loudly to the floor.

Ron raced to him, "Percy? Percy?"

They didn't get an answer.

TBC…

Oblivion: Again, sorry for the late update… I feel kinda bad… but, the story has been updated at least… I hope you liked it. I might write an alternate, I'm not sure yet…

And before anyone yells at me, let me guess your question: If Ron could apparate to Marcus' party, why didn't Good Percy just go with him, and whatever that just happened wouldn't have happened!

Well, my answer, if Good Percy just came out of nowhere; One, it would have scared the shit out of Marcus; Two, did I mention it would scare the shit out of Marcus?

That's it! Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Percinder: Chapter 6**

**By Oblivion, the Macabress**

Wow! Soooo many reviews! What can I say? I didn't know Percinder would have interested anyone but myself . I'm so glad I went through with the idea, this is the only story that I've posted so far that has been reviewed more than… I don't know, five!

**Silver Mirror: **Thank you for reviewing so often! I'm glad you liked the ending to Chapter Five, I thought it might have been too quick… but I'm glad all the same!

**Too Cliché for My Own Good:** I love your nick name , and your story really was good! (And yes, I know flames happen, but I think the flamer was someone I know… and I'm sure she came around to see how I reacted… she's probably having a party. Sheesh…) Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to update, update, update!

**AngelMidori:** I'm sorry about the no Anonymous thing, I'm a tad bit… er… on the emotional side, so, I'd rather know who flames me hahaha, at least then, I wouldn't be creeping about my house wondering. Besides, its weird how some people take so much pleasure from flaming. And yes, OLIVERxPERCY ROCKS! I also took your advice on the kiss…

**Chazzy B/Dogbert Day:** Oliver is a super hottie, AND he has an accent… what's not to drool over, hey? We can't help it if we have good taste in men, right? I hope you liked the new chapter (And this one…)

**Lassan Malfoy: **The dark side, eh? Hahaha, I tried to make Percy outgoing and a party-goer, um… THAT was hard. Thanks for reviewing! (Don't die! )

**ANON: **Have NO idea who you are, but… I'm going to talk to you anyways… Thanks for liking my fic!

Wow! This took up almost a full page! Onward, to the fic!

**Percinder: Chapter 6**

Fred looked at George, the look was returned.

Both turning to look at Ginny, they shrugged, speaking in unison, "Percy probably hates you. That's why he didn't come back."

Ginny pouted, "He doesn't hate me…"

The twins exchanged another look, looking at her they shook their heads, "No, he does."

Ginny crossed her arms, "He can't just leave."

George shrugged again, "You never know. The Prince himself invited Percy over. And if the Prince wanted him to stay, who is Percy to refuse?"

Ginny sniffled, "Why would the Prince want Percy to stay?"

"Because the Prince heard about Percy's demon sister and wanted to save him. You know, Knight in Shining Armor. Princes do like those titles these days…"

Ginny frowned, "I'm not _that_ bad…"

"Yes. You are."

"Will he come by…?" Ginny asked.

"Probably not."

Ginny, for once, was calm and… not self-centered. Well, maybe she still was, considering she didn't give a fly as long as Percy came back.

Fred stood up, heading towards the door, "I think I'll join him. Much better than living with you."

Ginny gaped, "You can't leave too!"

George yawned, going upstairs, "I'll meet you there Fred, I think I'm going to take one last nap in that room of mine."

"All right, George."

Ignored, Ginny stomped her feet, "Wait!"

Two doors slammed shut.

…sfs…

"He's dead."

"No he's not!"

"No, he looks dead."

Looking at his panic-wrecked lover, Draco glared at the twins, "You aren't helping."

George slumped against the large bed; they all looked at Percy; pale and deep in sleep surrounded by soft pillows and thick blankets. Nothing looked off. Except for the fact that he breathed weird and he sometimes didn't breath at all. Yep, just fine and dandy indeed. The twins glared at Ron, "What did you do anyway?"

Draco leaned against the bed post, "He didn't do anything. Percy arrived back late. The collision must have done it."

"Collision?"

"Back late? What's that got to do with anything?"

Ron waved his hands, "Nothing. Look, we have to find Oliver."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "And what's he going to do? Kiss him and suddenly he wakes up?"

Fred chuckled, "Now wouldn't that be a story to tell the kids, eh George?"

Slightly unnerved by how much the twins resembled a married couple, Draco shrugged it off, "Riiight… I'll get Wood over here. But I need to know the reason… or at least I need a reason to get him here."

Ron paced, "Tell him… Percy wanted to speak to him in private."

Draco laughed, "And what? That Percy asked me, _me_? To help him? No, that's not going to work. Wood would probably think I'm planning to kidnap him or something."

Fred looked curious, "Why _are_ you helping him, Prince Draco? I thought you didn't like half-bloods."

Draco rolled his eyes, "We've already been through this, can we move on?"

"No we haven't."

"Well, I had this conversation with Percy, and that's enough to last every generation of every single red head in every kingdom on this planet. Now, give me a damn reason or else I'll simply have you all kicked out and then the problems will be solved, no worries on my part."

George smirked, "My… Malfoys' do make such scary things sound elegant…"

"… and quite evil."

Ron sighed, tapping Percy on the cheek, feeling bored and sarcastic at the same time, "Wake up dear, its time for breakfast! Mommy's made your favorite!"

Suddenly Percy's eyes opened.

They all screamed, jumping back.

Percy yawned, "What's going on?"

Ron nearly wept (and almost peed his pants), "Percy! I thought you weren't going to wake up!"

"What do you mean?" Percy grabbed his head, "Ah, my head hurts. What in Merlin's name happened?"

"You… you didn't get back together in time…"

Draco watched him carefully before speaking, "No. He made it on time."

"What?"

"He's not in a coma," Draco looked thoughtful, "Actually… it makes sense. If I remember correctly… Slytherin kingdom's time is fifteen minutes ahead of my kingdom, and my kingdom is fifteen minutes ahead of Gryffindor. So technically, they got back together about fifteen minutes early."

"What? But we left the ball at…"

"11:45." Percy finished.

Ron nodded, "Wow, that makes sense… we did do the spell at your house…"

"In Gryffindor. So yes, what the Prince here says, makes sense," George said, nodding.

Fred slapped him on the arm, "What do _you_ know?"

George looked sheepish.

Percy stared at them, "What are you two doing here?"

Fred shrugged, "This Fairy God-Something or other of yours swung by and told us. Scary, really, but we had to keep a look out for Ginny. I made something up and left. Reasonable, Ginny's worried about you."

"Really? Hard to believe."

"Don't worry, we took care of it."

Draco cut in, "Do you remember anything, Weasley?"

Percy looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember anything from the Balls?"

Percy sat there, his expression thoughtful, "Actually… wow, I… can feel both of them. Horror on one side, and anger on the other… hmm… anger?"

Ron and Draco sat expectantly. Noticing their silence, Percy reluctantly resumed his _remembering._

Percy suddenly gasped, "A bet!"

Draco nodded, "Yes. The bet."

"What was all that about?"

Fred and George sat back in there chairs, not really understanding and probably not really wanting to get too far into this odd story either.

Draco walked over to a chair, sitting down, "How should I know? I was wondering why Marcus would invite a half-blood to his ball. Very unusual. But he did seem very interested in you…" Draco gave Percy a look, "You were almost too wild for him."

Percy blushed, "I remember. Don't remind me…"

Ron jumped, "Wild? What?"

"Bad Percy was very… very… _very_ bad," Draco said with a smirk, "I would have gave him a thrashing, but… I was afraid he'd enjoy that too much."

Percy gaped, blushing, "You are exaggerating!"

Draco shrugged one shoulder, "Really? As I recall, you were all over Marcus… discussing naughty things and… dirty dancing, I believe it was called that night."

Fred smirked, George laughed.

Percy threw pillows at them, "Be gone, evil siblings!"

George dodged them, laughing harder, "Bad Percy? Naughty?"

Fred joined in, "Dirty dancing… that's just too funny… oh the images!"

Percy scowled, ignoring them, he turned to Ron, "I recall something about a bet between Oliver and Marcus."

Draco smirked, "145 galleons. Flint's really _has_ lost his mind."

Percy looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Draco stood up, "You aren't worth that much. I'd say 5 would have done it."

Ron pushed Draco away, "Stop it, he just woke up!"

Percy narrowed his eyes, but stayed quiet.

Ron sighed, "I don't get it. Your good side was on the floor when we got back… and your breathing was… abnormal. Are you sure you're okay, Percy?"

Percy waved him off, "Don't worry, I'd rather spend my time finding out more about that bet."

Draco tilted his head, "It was obvious you were used for some kind of competition between the two. It's very common."

Ron huffed, "The nerve of those two! Using Percy like that!"

Draco turned, walking towards his work, "Like I said. It's typical."

Ron glared at him, "How can you say that? Do _you_ do it?"

Draco didn't answer.

The twins lowered their heads, "Uh oh…"

And Ron exploded, "You do?"

Draco shrugged, "Look, Princes have nothing better to do. Rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin has been going since even before _my_ ancestry. And yes, I do."

Ron crossed his arms, forgetting about Percy, "You… you…" He threw his arms up in frustration, "Did you do that with me? How about Harry? What's going on?"

Draco shrugged again, "Don't jump to conclusions."

Growling at Draco's nonchalant responses, Ron moved closer, "I've been with you night and day ever since we got together. I think I'd know about these things… messing with other peoples lives. I'd know… it had to be before…"

Draco sighed, "Look. It's over and done with now."

Ron seethed, but didn't continue his one-sided argument.

Percy noticed Draco's shoulder relax when Ron marched back to his bed. Draco really is full of mysteries… but there is no doubt he loves Ron. The Malfoys' are much like Flints', arrogant and extremely formal. Very cunning, too. But the reactions he's seen in Draco have almost completely squashed these ideas in his mind. But… only within Ron's company.

Ron sighed, looking at Percy, "I'm sorry… I know you're already having troubles of your own, and here I am making things worse…"

Percy shook his head, "No, actually, you've cleared up my head." He smiled at Ron, "You make an incredible companion."

Draco glared at Percy.

He held up his hands, "I meant, an incredible friend."

Draco snorted, "Redheads."

The twins, despite the indirect insult, chuckled before standing up, "We'll be leaving."

Ron nodded, getting up, "I'll show you out."

George turned to Percy, "Will you be back?"

Percy nodded, "Yes. Maybe later tonight."

Fred smiled, "All right. We'll see what we can do with dinner."

Percy laughed, "Don't burn down the kitchen!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You don't have servants?"

George shook his head, "No, we do. But Percy usually cooks for us. Our mother is rather… well, you know."

Draco nodded, resuming his work again.

George smirked, "Well, Percy… we'll see you later. Thanks for telling us, Ron!"

Ron nodded, "It was all I could do, really."

Fred gave Ron a hug, "Come by sometime!"

Feeling someone look at him, Fred released Ron quickly, "Er… well, bye, Prince Draco!"

Draco continued his glare, "Farewell."

Ron led them out.

Percy fidgeted, now alone with Draco.

But all the Prince did was absorb himself into his scrolls.

…sfs…

It was a little after noon when Fred and George got back home. They were greeted with an excited Ginny, "Is Percy with you?"

Fred shook his head, "No. He said he won't come back."

Ginny gasped, "Why not?"

George shook his head too, "I'm afraid he really _does_ hate you."

A knock interrupted their taunting, Fred moved back to open the door.

They all gaped, "Prince Oliver!"

Ginny glared at him when she recovered, "Give back Percy!"

George slapped a hand over her mouth and shoved her into the study, "Good afternoon, Prince Oliver! What brings you hear?" He said stiffly, closing the doors to keep Ginny in.

Oliver looked at them oddly, "I'm here to speak with Percy. Is he here?"

A muffled shout came through the doors from Ginny, "WE KNOW EVERYTHING! GIVE HIM BACK! KIDNAPPER!"

Oliver raised an eyebrow. George laughed nervously, "Oh… it must be the weather, she's _sick_…"

Oliver nodded, "Oh, I'm sorry."

George shook his head, "She was born that way… not anyone's fault."

Oliver nodded.

Fred hadn't spoken yet, his face grim. George glanced at him, "Fred?"

Fred spoke tersely, "So Prince," Oliver looked surprise by his tone and informal address, "Did you get your galleons?"

Oliver looked alarmed, "What?"

Fred narrowed his eyes, he didn't understand what the others were saying before, but he did get the message, "Did you get your 145 galleons from Prince Marcus?"

Oliver gaped, he recovered quickly, "Where did you hear about that?"

George scowled, "So it's true?"

Oliver tensed, "Does Percy know? I want to speak to Percy, it's not what you think!"

Fred crossed his arms, "You're sick. Playing with people for money. Leave."

Oliver glared, "Its. Not. What. You. Think."

George watched him, "And what is it then?"

"It wasn't just a bet! I really do like Percy. I want to talk to him."

"Really?"

Oliver sighed, "If I knew he got word from all this, I would have come sooner…"

Fred relaxed a bit, "Well… he's not here."

"Where is he?"

"He's at the Malfoy Castle right now."

"What's he doing _there_?"

Before George could continue, Fred cut in, glaring at his twin, "Percy's at the Marketplace."

"Oh… so he's not with Malfoy?"

Fred laughed, his face stiff, "Of course not! What would he be doing there? They hate half-bloods! They wouldn't even let him into the castle!"

Oliver nodded, "Yes. I thought you were serious for a moment!"

They heard a couple of pops outside the door.

Fred cringed.

And the door opened.

TBC…

Oblivion: Sorry guys, another cliffhanger, I'm actually pretty psyched about writing the next chapter… BUT, I won't give anything away! Review please! (Hope you liked this chapter!) Oh… what do you guys think about MPreg…? A no… or… a yes? And if you choose yes… Percy or Ron? The answer is crucial! Please answer in a review! Pllleeeeeaaaase?


	7. Chapter 7

**Percinder: Chapter 7**

**By Oblivion, the Macabress**

Boy, cliffhangers… well, rest assured, my cliffhangers (at least in this story) won't be cliffhangers for long!

Hmm… let's see, I got about a half-and-half on the MPreg. Reviewers would love Percy, E-mailers love Ron. So… I guess…. Hmmm…. _Both?_ I have to sit down and think up some plots before I even go there. Anyhoo….

Thanks for the reviews! They make me feel like the Energizer Bunnie!

**Percinder: Chapter 7**

After two sighs, a scream, and a gulp, they all opted to stare at the people standing at the door.

Ron crossed his arms, "Prince Oliver?"

Percy wrinkled his eyebrows, "What are you doing in my house?"

Draco snorted, "Come for forgiveness have you? You crumble like a rat in a lion's paw."

Oliver ignored the comment, "Percy… you have to listen to me."

Ginny ran up to Percy, and for the first time in five years, she gave him a tight hug.

Surprised, but pleased, Percy returned it, but didn't look at her, he half-glared at Oliver (Note: Is that possible?), "I'm listening."

Oliver fidgeted, "Can you listen… somewhere… private?"

Percy held his chin up, "Everyone here has the right to know."

Oliver sighed, "All right…" His accent thickened slightly, "Look. I saw you, Marcus saw you, we both liked what we saw. We noticed that both of us liked what we saw. Hated each other for having to share what we saw. We made a bet about who would be the lucky bastard that would be able to capture the person that we both saw. And… you were the person we saw…"

Ginny was quickly confused, embarrassed, she silently went to the study where she could hide but still be able to hear.

The twins shook their heads, bewildered by the Prince's lack of vocabulary. The Prince was supposed to be… better? But given the situation, they would be stuttering idiots too.

Draco raised an eyebrow, but didn't speak, he looked around for a seat instead. Finding it he moved towards it and sat down, leaning back comfortably. He crossed his arms behind his head and smirked, waiting for someone to speak.

Percy tried to put the little sentences together, after a moment, he looked up, "You guys are so immature."

Oliver raised his hands, "You don't understand…"

"I do understand."

Oliver quickly amended, "You understand, _completely_!"

The twins laughed.

Oliver continued, "Please forgive me."

Percy narrowed an eye, contemplating. On one hand, he loved the power he suddenly had, but on the other, he really wasn't over the whole ordeal. He shook his head, "Leave, Oliver."

The Prince froze.

Percy shook his head, "I'll think about it. I just want to rest now."

Oliver nodded quickly, "All right! All right! That works, I'll come by tomorrow!"

Fred cut in, "Two days."

Oliver nodded again, "Two days!"

Percy suppressed a laugh, he kept his emotionless face, "Fine. Two days. Twelve. No later, no sooner."

"Right!"

Draco couldn't help it, "What are you waiting for? Be gone!"

Oliver jumped, running out the door.

Draco cracked up so hard he almost fell out of the chair, "That was _priceless_."

George didn't laugh as the others joined the Prince, he scowled, "That was the Prince of our Kingdom that you just played."

Fred stopped laughing, "Why are you so gloom all of a sudden?"

"You made a fool of him in front of the heir to the Malfoy throne."

Draco laughed again, "Utterly."

Percy looked guilty.

Ron shook his head, "He deserved it! He placed a bet, fooled around with you!"

George, apparently sober and on Oliver's side, "No, he didn't fool around, I don't think."

Fred sighed, "What are you up to George?"

Percy watched the twins, it was very rare when the twins disagreed, George sighed too, "I'm not up to anything. Oliver deserves some respect…"

"You laughed too!"

"It was funny at the time. But Oliver does seem like he truly does have some feeling for Percy. Why else would he come here in person? Groveling like a peasant?"

Fred nodded, "Makes a bit of sense there, George…" He paused, "Who are you and what have you done with my dearest brother?"

They all laughed.

…sfs…

"Prince Oliver… there is someone waiting for you."

"Someone?"

"Prince Marcus from the Slytherin kingdom."

"What?"

The servant cowered when the Prince raised his voice, "I haven't a clue, my Prince… no clue at all!"

Oliver relaxed, "Sorry… Show me to him."

When they entered the large hall, they were greeted with five royal guards and a very cocky looking Prince.

Oliver scowled as the servant left, "You. Have you any idea what you've gotten me into?"

Marcus laughed, "Of course."

Oliver growled, "Go away. The bet is off… you don't have to give me any galleons…"

Marcus snorted, "Me? Give you galleons? You must be joking. The bet isn't off, now pay me my 145."

Oliver raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Percy stayed passed Midnight at my Ball. That was the bet. He chose me."

Oliver gave a bitter laugh, "Do you really think I'm that stupid? Percy came to mine, and he left just about Midnight."

Marcus narrowed his eyes, "Don't be a sore loser, give me the galleons."

Oliver crossed his arms, "Don't be ridiculous. _You're_ the sore loser."

"He came to my ball."

"No, he came to mine. Its hard to lie when I saw him myself."

"I danced with him."

"As did I."

After another few minutes of arguing, they stopped, both confused.

One of the guards spoke, "I saw him myself. He was at Prince Marcus' ball."

Oliver threw his hands up, "I have a whole castle full of witnesses as well."

The guard slumped.

Marcus gave Oliver a look, "Are you toying with me?"

Oliver straightened his back, "No. He was at my ball. With Ron."

"He was at mine… with Draco."

They both watched each other, finding no flaw, they both relaxed their expressions.

Feeling a bit cooperative and constructive, Marcus voiced his thoughts, "Something's… going on here…"

Oliver nodded, "He… was a bit rushed going home…"

Marcus nodded, "He literally ripped himself away from me at Midnight… Draco was being a bit odd too. He never acted that way towards me…" Marcus's eyes widened, "Wait! Ron… is he a redhead… kind of sort…"

"Yes. He's a Fairy."

Marcus raised an eyebrow, "Obviously."

"He knows magick, you git."

"Well… he popped out of nowhere."

"Sounds like him."

"And they all disappeared before my eyes!"

Oliver held up a hand, "Look. That's all in the past. We need to think about this…"

"Why don't we just go to his house?"

Oliver's face would have turned bright red, but being in front of his rival, he repressed it, he spoke, his voice hard, "We should wait another two days."

"Why?"

Oliver didn't miss a beat, "I went by his house today. They said he won't be back until then."

"And you believed them?"

"Of course not, but we shouldn't give them a reason to flee. Let them think we haven't caught on. That is…" Oliver gave Marcus a look, "If Percy really was at your ball."

"And if he was at yours."

They glared a bit more.

Finally, they stepped up to each other. Facing off a bit, they both nodded, shaking hands, "Two days."

TBC…

Oblivion: Yay! Another Chapter down (_short_, but finished)! And X numbers to go! Review please! Tell me more about your MPreg preference! I do know one thing for sure for the next chapter though, Draco better put on his battle gear, because Harry's going to want a showdown!


	8. Chapter 8

**Percinder: Chapter 8**

**By Oblivion, the Macabress**

Wow, this chapter will be tough to write, that's for sure. Oh! I actually finished this tonight, I thought it would have taken longer. I'm also starting to continue my other story "Jealous Obsession" with Draco and Ron. Hopefully it will be worthwhile!

Thanks for the reviews! They are a big help!

I'm getting a lot of MPreg answers as well, looks like Ron's in the lead!

**Percinder: Chapter 8**

The young servant glanced around the corner, her heart beating fast.

Prince Oliver was here! Here, in the Slytherin Castle! Never before has this happened! Ever! A Gryffindor prince and a Slytherin prince on friendly terms? Never!

Oh… she lifted her hand to her forehead feeling light-headed… what a gorgeous pair…

Someone cleared his throat, "Emily?"

She jumped, grabbing her bonnet before it fell over, "Sir!"

"What are you doing?"

"Ah… sir… I was…"

"Get back to work!"

"Yes sir!"

The higher servant raised an eyebrow as he watched the girl run down the hallway to her duties, he walked towards the Prince's room, "My Prince?" He knocked.

The door slowly opened, "Enter."

He walked in and bowed to the two royals.

Marcus sat up, "Is it time?"

"Yes, my Prince."

"Good. Get the carriage ready. We will be heading towards Gryffindor."

"My Prince?" The confused man didn't know what to do.

Marcus sneered, "Don't question me! How did you think Prince Oliver was going to go back? Tell the King I will be staying the night there."

"Of course… I will go immediately, Prince Marcus." Once the servant got to the door, they watched the man run down the hallway to obey the command.

Oliver shook his head, "What a hectic kingdom you live in."

"Yes. But I do live in it."

They both stood up. No longer awkward in each other's presence; they were at a momentary truce until they get some information from Percy.

"Let's go."

"How do you plan to break the news to dear Percy tomorrow?"

Oliver twitched, "I don't know…. The twins weren't very friendly… they know about the bet."

"_Great. Just_ what we need. Meddling siblings."

Oliver shut his eyes, "Oh… that reminds me…" He opened them, giving Marcus a look, "Avoid his little sister. She _bites_."

"_Lovely_."

…sfs…

Life… _sucks_. Ron glanced up to Draco, who was currently scolding him.

"Why do you always do these things? Going off without telling me? Do you have any idea how troublesome-"

Ron gaped, "Troublesome?" After a few hours of being yelled at, one does obtain a shorter fuse, "What? Am I some kind of burden you'd like to get rid of?"

"Yes!"

Ron's mouth dropped even lower, "What?"

Draco paused, "No…"

"You just said yes!"

"It just came out…"

"That means you were thinking it!"

"No I wasn't…"

Ron stood up, frowning, "You're impossible!"

Draco crossed his arms, "I am not. You are the one-"

"I'm always the one! No matter what it is!"

Watching the steaming redhead, Draco felt his irritation boil, "Because it always starts with you going off doing something stupid!"

"All I did was go out to the marketplace to get some candy!"

"Yes! And you didn't even tell me, I almost launched a fleet of men!"

Ron scowled, "And that's my fault? You're too protective!" Ron held up his chin, "You act as if I'm some sort of property of yours. There to do with as you please and when you're done, you drop me like I'm some kind of reptile! You scold at me for being myself!"

Draco growled, "And what? You'd rather be with _Potter_?"

Ron growled back, "If that means I have my freedom!"

"And what kind of freedom could he give you? He has nothing to offer! At least _I _don't go off buggering some girl while you're enjoying that _freedom_ of yours!"

"Ah! He didn't yell at me all the time! Unlike you!"

"Fine then, if you like him so much, go to him then!"

"Fine!" Ron disapparated.

With the resounding pop echoing against his walls, Draco blinked. Surprised that Ron called his bluff.

He looked around, "Er… Ron?"

…sfs…

Harry looked up when he heard a familiar sound, "Ron?"

Ron immediately ran to him, "Harry!" The boy hugged him tightly, breaking down horribly.

"Ron? What's wrong!"

When Harry's arms encircled him back, Ron buried his head into the other boy's broader chest, "Draco! He's so mean!"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Did he hit you?"

"No! He yelled at me for no good reason! He always does!"

Harry nodded, patting Ron's back soothingly, "Yes. Well, he's a Malfoy. It runs in the family…" Harry paused, "What… why did you come here?"

Ron looked up, his eyes red and puffy, "He told me to!"

"What!"

Ron sniffled, "He said if you were so much better than him, then I should go to you… so I did."

"Better than him?"

"Yes. We had a huge argument…" Ron cried again, "Oh… what am I going to do, Harry?"

"What do you mean?" Harry looked at him hopefully, "Are you coming back to me?"

Ron shook his head, "Not that Harry! What am I going to do with Draco… oh… I feel so helpless… do you think I ruined things?"

"Ruined… things? Isn't that a good thing?"

"No! I don't want to ruin things between us…" Ron sat down, crestfallen, "I love him so much…"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Why? You said he was mean to you! Always yelling at you for no reason at all!"

Ron nodded, "But that's just the way he is…"

"That's bad! That's a sign of future abuse!"

"No its not. Draco never hits me. Ever."

"He will! When he discovers that you really did come here, he will beat you up! Malfoy's are all possessive types."

"No… they are-"

"Didn't you just sob about him a moment ago? Now your defending him?"

Ron just held his head, his eyes watering.

Harry sighed, "Don't go back. Stay here."

Ron cocked an eyebrow, giving Harry a funny look, "You're not going to try anything… are you?"

Harry shook his head, "I promise I won't touch you unless it's mutual between us, okay? Just… stay here."

Ron nodded, sighing, "I don't have much of a choice anyway… Draco's probably having a field day. With me gone. He said I was a burden… I guess it might mean the end for us…" Ron's sad expression clinched Harry heart, but it didn't stop him from smirking. _An opening at last…_

Unfortunately, neither of them knew that Draco was already on a horse, speeding towards them. Poor Harry… or… maybe poor Draco?

…sfs…

Oliver yawned, causing Marcus to do the same.

Marcus glared at him, "Don't do that."

"Why?"

"It's contagious."

"It's not like it will kill you."

Marcus continued his glare, "Let's just plan this out and go to bed. I'm bloody tired."

"I know, me too."

"Before we even start, we have to get some things straight."

Oliver nodded, "I agree. Beginning with our feelings towards Percy."

Marcus leaned back, "Mine are strong."

"As are mine."

"That's bad."

"Yes… it is…"

…sfs…

Fred tapped his foot.

George stared at him, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did you think of something yet?"

"Why is it suddenly my job to think up a plan?"

"I don't know, because it's always been that way?"

"No it hasn't."

The last occupant in the room shook his head, "No. It really has always been that way."

"Shut up Percy! No one asked you!"

George crossed his arms, "Don't yell at him! He has enough on his mind."

Fred exhaled loudly, "This is a disaster… why did we even agree to this?"

Percy narrowed his eyes, "You were the ones who said two days! Now look at us…"

"It was better than him coming the next day!"

Percy sighed heavily, "This is… disastrous."

"Don't we know it."

…sfs…

"So… I go in first? And then you knock, and you enter too?"

"Yes."

"And then you demand to know why I was doing there?"

"Mm hm."

"And we mock fight, and find out about the weird notion."

"Yes, yes."

Marcus nodded, "Hmm… sounds like a plan… but… how are we going to pull this off?"

Oliver shrugged.

Marcus held his chin, deep in thought. He nodded to himself, "How about… when you come in, you act monstrous?"

"Why?"

"That way we can start that fight."

"But that makes me look bad."

"So?"

Oliver shook his head, "No! Percy will think I'm a horrible person!"

Marcus snorted, "Percy? He's a wild man, he can handle it."

"Wild?" Oliver laughed, "He blushes at the merest of things!"

Marcus crossed his arms, "_Pu-lease_, he was _dirty dancing_ at my ball."

Oliver shook his head, "No. We slow danced on a balcony under the stars."

They glared at each other.

Something tells me they're back in square one.

…sfs…

Harry watched Ron carefully, "You seriously lost any good feeling towards me?"

Ron smiled, "No, Harry. You're right… I can't just stop loving someone. But… I can't be with you anymore. I love you… as a friend. I can't imagine doing… anything with you anymore… its almost like incest."

Harry sighed, "Guess I really screwed things up, huh?"

Ron shook his head, "No, Harry. I… I still don't understand why you did it. But… I guess it would have happened anyway."

"No. If I could reverse everything… I would! If I knew that this was the consequence, I wouldn't have done it, Ron. I wouldn't have. I loved you… I still love you."

Ron stood up, walking towards a window, "Don't, Harry. I have too much on my mind… I'm sorry."

"Can't you just give me another chance?"

"No. He can't."

They both jumped, startled. They turned to face the door.

Ron gasped, "Draco…"

Draco Malfoy stood there, leaning casually against the door frame, his arms crossed. His silhouette dark… and emitting an even darker aura.

Harry stood up, getting between the other boy and Ron, "Malfoy. What are you doing here?" He glared, "And how?"

Draco uncrossed his arm, reaching back into the darkness, and pulled out a terrified man, throwing him onto the ground, "He let me in."

Harry looked at the man, it was his bodyguard, the large man was bloody and bruised.

Ron gasped, running to check on him, "Sir? Sir? Are you all right?"

Before Harry could react, Draco reached forward and grabbed Ron's arm, "You're coming back with me."

Harry grabbed the other arm, "Stop it."

Draco growled, "Let him go. Don't think I don't know what you're up to. You're that wicked Adviser's son, and with a father like that, Ron shouldn't be anywhere near you."

Ron glanced at them, "What?"

Draco laughed harshly, "That Adviser Potter… sexually molested plenty of young maidens… certainly, his son picked up a thing or two?"

Harry glared.

Draco pulled Ron towards him, "I bet… Potter had slipped something in your drink, Ron… once you've fainted… he would have…" Draco looked pointedly into the redhead's eyes, "Had his way with you… He's mentally ill after all…"

Ron trembled, "What are you doing Draco…?"

Draco roughly yanked Ron out of Harry's shocked-still hands, "Getting you away from this freak."

Draco dragged him away through the doors.

Harry moved forward, ripping Ron from his grasp, "I don't think so."

Ron pulled Harry away from Draco, "Harry! No. I'm going to go with him, we'll work something out. Don't worry about me."

Harry glared at him, making Ron take a step back, "Worry? You're running away with some man, and you tell me not to worry?" His eyes held something… crazy.

"He's not some man! He's my lover!"

Harry slapped him, "Don't ever say that again! I'm your lover! Me! You love _me_!"

Draco's silver eyes suddenly glowed, "How _dare_ you touch him!" Draco grabbed Harry's neck, throwing him against the wall, bringing his fist down and shoving it hard into Harry's nose.

"Ah!" Harry's nose started to bleed; grabbing it, Harry used his other arm, and brought his elbow hard against the side of Draco's face. The Prince staggered back, shaking his head to clear it.

Ron was frozen, "Stop!"

But they heard nothing, punching, throwing each other around. Beating the hell out of the other until they were both tattered and bleeding.

Ron sobbed, "Stop it!"

Draco grabbed both sides of Harry's head, and slammed it into his knee, and pushed him hard. Harry flew back against a table, knocking out their only source of light.

Dark now, Ron screamed, "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!"

Harry growled, and tackled Ron, pinning his arms down against the ground, moving his lips over the other boy's unwilling ones. Ron tried to move his face away, but Harry kept it still, his hands roaming.

Hearing muffled sounds of terror from one person and heavy breathing from another, Draco's pupils adjusted quickly to the darkness. He searched the room, "Ron!"

"Hmahha… aha… stopdiadit!"

A sound of someone pushing and the sound of rustling clothing made Draco's ear twitch, he followed the sounds until his foot hit something soft. Reaching blindly down, he grabbed a mop of thick hair. The texture not as soft and silky as Ron's. Draco smirked, tightening his fist until a yell of pain reached his ears, he pulled and whipped the body around. Again, sounds of something heavy colliding with the wall made the table shudder. Finally, someone fell limply to the ground.

Draco found the light again and lit it. The room brightened.

He looked at Ron, the boy was sitting on the floor, his lips puffy from abuse and his clothes rumpled. Draco frowned, glaring at the lax body of Harry Potter on the floor.

He slowly knelt down to Ron, giving him a gentle hug, soothingly rubbing his back, "You're safe…"

Ron hugged him tightly, "Draco!"

"Yes. I know," Draco said, softly shushing him.

Ron looked up, "You're bleeding!"

"It doesn't matter. Are you all right?"

Ron nodded, "I'm fine… we have to clean you up!"

Draco stood up, pulling Ron with him, "Let's just get back home first."

"No! You're losing blood."

"Let's go."

"Why don't we go to Percy's?"

Draco sighed, "Why don't we just apparate to my room?"

"Oliver is coming by their house tomorrow. We can just stay there and avoid any more movement. Even if we apparate, Malfoy Castle is still a long ways away."

"Ron…"

"Please?"

Not being able to resist the pout, Draco nodded, "Whatever. Let's just get out of here."

…sfs…

Percy glanced at the twins, "This isn't working. We've been sitting here all night. And yet, we still have no plan."

"What _can_ we plan? Nothing!"

Someone knocked.

Fred raised an eyebrow, "Bloody hell. It's half-past midnight, who the hell would be knocking at this hour?"

"I'll get it." Percy walked to the door, opening it enough to peek out. What he saw made him, yelp, flinging the door open, "What happened?"

Fred and George quickly ran out, "What's wrong, who is it?"

Percy helped the two in, "What happened to Draco?"

Ron shook his head, "He had a 'bout with Harry."

"Harry did _that_?"

Ron couldn't help but laugh, "If you think _this_ is bad, you should have seen what Draco did to _Harry_."

"Where is he?"

Draco snorted, "On the floor bleeding to death in his room."

Percy gaped, "You didn't?"

"Oh, I _did_."

…sfs…

Oliver sighed with frustration, "Why do I have to be the bad guy? You be the bad guy!"

"No way! I'm not stupid!"

"Merlin!"

They both slumped in their seats.

"How about we just do whatever? I mean, as long as we have the basics down?"

"Like?"

"_Like_… you go in first, I come second. We fight. We find out that Percy was at both parties. We switch our attention to him. And voila!"

Marcus sighed, "Fine."

Oliver nodded, yawning, "Good. I'm beat. I'll see you in the morning."

"If I knew we'd end up with the same shit, I would have gone to bed five hours ago."

Oliver glared at him, "Stop being such a pessimist."

"Oooh, big word."

"Shut up."

Marcus stood up, stretching, "See you in the morning, Wood."

"Same here," Oliver moved to the door, "Don't do anything stupid. The Adviser is always around… he never sleeps you know."

Marcus laughed, "I bet he's hunting."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Flint… you're weird."

"No. You're just an idiot."

TBC…

Oblivion: Yay! Hope you liked it! I'm fully considering the Ron MPreg right now. But much needs to be planned, so, until another day!


	9. Chapter 9

**Percinder: Chapter 9**

**By Oblivion, the Macabress**

Phew! That was awful close! Wow, chapter 9… I never thought about going so far into the story… well… it lơks like Ron is still winning for the MPreg role.

As you can all see, this Cinderella tale has yet to happen (Guess what? The real plot hasn't started yet…)

I got an e-mail telling me this has nothing to do with Cinderella. And I wholeheartedly agree! BUT… I haven't gotten to writing that part yet hahahaha.

**SPOILER:**

**(SKIP THIS PART IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SPOIL THE STORY!)**

The real Cinderella tale doesn't start until Oliver loses his memory! AHHH! His father then wants him to immediately marry! He has a Ball set for Oliver. Percy, not hearing from the Prince of his Dreams, is heartbroken. But he wants to see Oliver, one last time. He goes to the Ball, only to not be recognized by Oliver. He has no deadline (meaning, he doesn't have to leave at Midnight), but when the clock strikes 12, the sound startles him so much that he flees, leaving a star-struck Oliver behind. He drops a sapphire gem. Oliver sets out to find the beauty with the exact same eye color as the gem! Thanks to Ron, the gem is the exact color of Percy's eyes, and one of its kind. The journey begins! (This is also the overview of Chapter 9 through 11!)

I HOPE THAT ANSWERS YOUR QUESTIONS!

**Percinder: Chapter 9**

The next morning was hysterical, for everyone.

Oliver looked at himself once again, his clothes just as perfect as the last time he checked. He refrained from biting his fingernails, his hands shaking.

"Wood?"

"What?"

Marcus glared at him from his seat, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, if you're done, can we leave now? It's almost twelve."

Percy's voice echoed eerily in Oliver's head, _No later, no sooner. _Oliver held his head, "This is horrible… what are we going to do?"

Marcus yawned, "Why don't we just ask him straight out? Wouldn't that be easier? I mean, if he really was at both, he'd be too busy freaking out to worry about how we figured it out."

Oliver nodded, "Right… well, let's go…"

Marcus raised an eyebrow at Oliver's quivering voice, "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

Marcus crossed his arms, "You know what? Never mind. Let's go. I want to know what's going on."

…sfs…

A blonde and four redheads started blankly at the Grandfather clock. The seconds ticking slowly by.

George blinked, "Wow… I never knew a minute was so long…"

Draco shrugged, "Same shit."

Percy bit his lip, "Do you think he's coming?"

Ron laughed, "Of course he's coming! He's not stupid! Besides, he's head over heels!"

Fred just leaned back without a comment, his scowl deepening.

George nudged him, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know… but something is."

George stared at him, "Huh?"

"Go away."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Can't we just sit here in complete silence?"

With that comment, everyone sat still. Their mouths shut.

After about 30 seconds, Ron broke it, "I'm bored."

Draco sighed, "Guess not."

Ron rubbed his eyes, "You'd think he'd come a little earlier."

Fred looked at Percy, "Well, it looks like he kept your words in mind."

Percy shook his head, "I can't believe this…"

…sfs…

Marcus glanced at Oliver, "Why are we sitting outside?"

"Huh?"

"_Why_ are we sitting outside?"

"What do you mean?"

Marcus restrained himself from strangling the other prince, "We're outside Percy's house. Why the hell are we not inside?"

Oliver looked at his pocket watch, he gave Marcus a look, "It's not twelve yet."

Marcus gave him a weird look, "That matters… _why_?"

"I'm superstitious. Noon is a lucky hour."

Marcus heaved a sigh, "No wonder my father told me to keep my distance… you're all freaks."

…sfs…

When the hand finally reached Twelve, a knock rang from the door.

George ran to open it, "Good evening, Prince Marcus," He paused, confused, "Prince Marcus?"

Marcus glared down at George, "You are?"

"George. Percy's brother."

Marcus nodded, "Where's Percy?"

"Inside. What are you doing here?"

"To see Percy."

George nodded, but didn't let him in, "Sorry there, Prince Marcus. We're expecting company."

Marcus raised an eyebrow, Oliver appeared behind him, "Hey George. Can you let us in?"

George watched them, he looked over his shoulder, after seeing a nod from Percy, he stepped aside, "Do come in."

Marcus walked in first, George pointed to a room, and he headed that direction.

Upon entering, he saw Fred; raising a surprised eyebrow, he inquired, "Are you a fairy or something?"

Fred started, but quickly grinned, "I'm sorry, Prince Marcus, you aren't my type."

Marcus glared at him.

Oliver tapped Marcus on the shoulder, "They're twins. George is still behind us."

"Oh."

George walked in from behind them, grinning, "That's Fred."

"Oh."

Oliver smirked, looking around at the familiar faces, "Hello."

Percy smiled, "Hi."

The others just waved.

Ron glared at Marcus, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Marcus resisted his sneer and answered, "I want answers."

Percy gaped, "Answers? _We're_ the ones that want answers!"

Marcus closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. He opened his eyes, moving towards Percy, "We know you were at both parties."

Ron gaped, "You what?"

Draco glanced at Ron, before looking at Marcus, "So you guys are working together for once…" He stood up, "What a pity…"

"Pity?"

Draco didn't answer, walking around the chair to sit beside Ron, "Yes. A pity."

Ignoring the odd comment, Oliver spoke, "Percy, the bet honestly meant nothing."

"We didn't even go through with it," Marcus added.

Oliver shrugged, "Not that we could."

"Yeah, since we found out you were at both."

"Were you?"

Draco smirked, "You sound like twins."

He received four identical glares, his smirk only widened.

Percy looked awkwardly to Ron, "Um…"

Ron spoke up, "Yes. He was."

"How? I didn't know you could split a person."

Draco answered, "What you two witnessed was a separation of personalities. Oliver was given the innocent side of Percy, and Marcus, the not so innocent side."

"Well that makes sense," Oliver started, "I knew something was wrong."

Marcus leaned back against the wall, "I had my suspicions. _Not_ that I didn't like it."

Percy blushed.

Oliver gave a reprieving look at Marcus, "Hey. We made a deal, no hitting on Percy."

"It's hard to resist such a gorgeous being."

Percy hid his face, Oliver answered, "Yes. But said gorgeous being has yet to make a decision between us."

Percy immediately looked up, "What?"

Marcus faced him, "You must choose between us."

"Why?"

Oliver shrugged, "Don't you want to live happily ever after with one of us?"

Percy fidgeted, "Isn't that a bit too soon?"

"No," the princes answered in unison.

Ron stood up, "Stop being so demanding. We aren't even done with the whole discussion about that bet of yours."

Draco waved a hand, "Forget about the bet. Forget about the two Percy's. Forget about everything."

Oliver nodded, "Sounds good."

Ron narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, for _you._"

Marcus suddenly looked at Draco, finally noticing the scratches and bruises, "What in Merlin's name happened to _you_?"

Draco shrugged, "Potter."

"Potter swung at you?"

Draco chuckled, "He _did_."

Marcus smirked, understanding, "Is he dead?"

"Unfortunately, no."

Ron sat down, grabbing Draco's arm, "No one's killing Harry."

"And why not?"

"Because, he's an important person."

"To you?"

"No. To the_ kingdom_."

"And what does this kingdom have to do with me? I'm a Malfoy. We'd gladly take over."

Ron punched his arm, "Stop it."

Draco watched his closely, "You know, Percy isn't the only one who needs to make a decision."

Fred's eyes turned curious, "What's going on between Harry and Prince Draco?"

Ron shook his head, "Nothing."

George tilted his head, "Nothing?"

Oliver laughed, "You know, if Ron was a maiden, all you'd have to do is impregnate him, to keep him. Too bad he's not." Oliver looked over to Percy, his expression turned sad, "Hmm…too bad indeed."

Draco's eyes lit up when Ron gulped, he leaned forward, "That's actually a good idea."

Ron shook his head quickly, "No! It's not!"

Marcus raised an eyebrow, "What's the fuss? It's not like he _can_."

Fred frowned, "Can he?"

Ron ducked his head, hiding.

"He can?"

Ron covered his ears, "It's not going to happen!"

Draco narrowed his left eye, "And why not?"

"Because!"

"Because you'd rather Harry to?"

Ron gaped at the implication, having his own weapon used against him wasn't fair! "No! I'm not going to have no baby! I'm not a woman!"

Draco leaned back again, "Make your decision quick, or I'll make it for you."

Ron glared at him.

TBC…

Oblivion: So, my decision has been made on the MPreg, obviously . Hope this cliffhanger was enough to actually keep you kind of interested. I have the spoiler to the continuation of this tale at the beginning. So if you're extremely curious, there it is. IF NOT, don't read it! Review please!


	10. Chapter 10 Part A

**Percinder: Chapter 10 Part A**

**By Oblivion, the Macabress**

It's almost midnight… but I'll see what I can do hahaha. Since its so late, I'll write the first part of the chapter today! And make it up tomorrow! I am now the Cliffhanger Sadist hahahaha, courtesy to Too Cliché! Sorry! Here's the next part (half!)!

**Percinder: Chapter 10 Part A**

Marcus yawned. They have been sitting their at the Weasleys' house for over an hour and a half, yet, nothing seemed to have been resolved. At all.

Percy sat still, staring blankly at the opposite wall, doing a terrific job of ignoring every person in the room. He held in his sigh. Contrary to popular belief, he really was neck deep. His innocent side loves Oliver and his sneaky side thinks Marcus is the one… who knew choosing between Oliver and Marcus would have been so hard…

Ron looked over, leaning closer to Percy, "You know… if its that hard… why don't you just… not choose between them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like… choose someone else that's not a prince or something?"

Marcus paused, his gaze hardening, "Don't give him any ideas. They're no outs on this one…"

Oliver nodded, "If you don't like either of us, than… choose who you'd like to be friends with or something."

Draco glared at Ron, "Don't you think about it either. I'd hunt you down. And kill your lover."

Ron gaped.

Percy quickly held up his hands, "Wait! Okay… why don't you give me a few days to think about this? I mean… this _is_ a hard decision… I don't know why this has to be so… direct. Can't I be friends with _both_ of you?"

Marcus shook his head, "Too risky. You might fall for one of us that way."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that the point?"

Oliver shrugged. Marcus snorted, "Of course, but if he can't make the decision now, it would get Oliver's hopes up."

Oliver laughed, "Really now?"

Fred sighed, "Look, I think we all need a break to think about things."

George nodded.

Ron looked at them, "What the hell do YOU guys need to think about?"

Fred shrugged, "Hey, just because we're not part of this, doesn't mean we're not concerned. Why don't you two Princes go back to your individual palaces and think about your feelings toward Percy. I'm sorry to say, but the mere fact that this has happened makes me wonder. Are your feelings rational? Prince Draco, you should think about things too, you're scaring Ron! And Ron, chill out. He's your lover after all. Percy, you should really sort things out in your mind. Like it or not, you have to think about your well-being. Who's the best for you?"

They all looked at him. George smirked, "Well… that was odd. But I think he's right."

Percy sighed heavily, "Gods, I _know_ he's right…"

Fred blinked, "Wow, I feel a tad bit more sophisticated."

Draco crossed his arms, "Well, don't get used to it."

After a short moment of looking between each other, everyone parted ways; either to their bedrooms, or to their own home.

…sfs…


	11. Chapter 10 Part B

**Percinder: Chapter 10: Part B**

**By Oblivion, the Macabress**

AHHH! Sorry for the delay! I'm really working hard to keep up! Really I am! Work has gotten really messy, and we're trying to fix it! I might be little late for the next few weeks! Also, July 9-July 17, I will be at an Army Camp! Wish me luck! But here's what I conjured up!

**Percinder: Chapter 10: Part B**

It was hard to decipher the sounds Ron was uttering from behind him.

But a quick stealthy glance solved _that_ mystery. Draco inwardly smirked, _serves him right, no one says no to **me**_

Draco had left the meeting at the Weasley household alone. He had to come _himself _later that day to drag Ron back to his castle. And quite literally at that.

Since King Malfoy wasn't very fond of the Gryffindor kingdom, Draco could not ride there. And without Ron, apparating was out of the question.

Let's just say it was a _very_ long way home for both of them.

It was hard to tell who was more tired though. Ron, who was kicking and screaming the whole time while being dragged back. Or Draco, who did the dragging. But nevertheless, they were both wiped when they finally reached home.

"Stop whining. It was your own fault. You could have jump stood up and walked."

Ron glared at him, "Easy for YOU to say! I didn't even get the chance to tell you to stop!"

Draco snorted, "Why did you stay there anyways?"

Ron looked away, changing out of his tattered cloths, "I wanted to stay with Percy!"

"Why? He's older than you, he can handle it."

Ron sighed, throwing the clothes aside, "I know. But he's getting it bad!"

"His own fault."

"You are so heartless!"

Draco mentally counted, yep, that would be the twentieth time Ron said that, "Yes. I am."

Ron sighed again, "Look at my clothes!" The pile of ripped cloth was dirty and torn from being dragged across almost five leagues of dirt road, he glared at the Prince, "You could have carried me!"

Draco laughed.

"You're so unromantic!"

"You know… you are very judgmental…"

"Shut up! I'm not judgmental, you're just mean!" Noticing his mistake, Ron crossed his arms and pouted as Draco continued to laugh.

…sfs…

Percy covered his head with his pillow.

"Open up!"

He buried himself further, "Go away!"

Fred called through the door, "We have your breakfast! You have to eat!"

Percy dropped his pillow in shock, "You made breakfast?"

He heard George laugh, "You know, we aren't as stupid as we tell you we are…. We can actually cook better than you!"

"You cooked breakfast for the whole family?"

"No. Just you!"

Percy couldn't help but smile, he opened the door, smelling the delicious meal before him, he stepped aside to let the twins in, "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing. We just want to know what you've decided."

Percy scowled, "Don't remind me!"

"We have to! You're kind of on a deadline."

"Since when?"

Fred shrugged, "I doubt they will wait that long…"

George chuckled, "At least not, Prince Oliver. He's known for being…"

"Can we not talk about them? Please?"

They ignored him, Fred cocked his head to the side, "You know, Oliver really is handsome…"

Percy rolled his eyes, "You don't even like men."

George shrugged, "Well, if straight guys think he's hot, then he must be!"

"What about Marcus?"

Fred held his hand to mouth, "He's evil!"

Percy laughed, "Is he now?"

"He's from Slytherin! Even worse, he's the heir!"

Percy shrugged, "That's not very fair…"

"Wait… is he the one you like?"

Percy shook his head quickly, "No! I don't think I could ever keep up with him…"

"Oliver?"

Percy looked down, "I… he's nice. I get along with him…"

"So what's the problem?"

Percy stared at his hands, "What do _you_ think?"

George gave him a look, "Are you sure you really want to know that?"

Percy laughed, but the humor was flat, "Believe it or not, I do…."

"Oliver is a great guy."

Percy looked up, "That's the problem!"

"It's a problem that he's great?"

Fred gaped, "I knew it! You are into abusive guys with long-" (REFER TO PREVIOUS CHAPTERS hahahahaha)

Percy held his ears, "No! Its not that!"

"Then what is it?"

"He's a Prince."

"And?"

"He's the future King!"

George gave him another look, "That still doesn't answer the question _And_?"

"I'm _not_. I'm a son of a Lord An assassin!"

Fred switched back to his newly developed side, "Do you really think he cares about that? If that mattered, would he have even invited you to his ball? Would he have come in person to apologize?"

Percy shook his head, "He may not. But the King does have a say in this!"

"The King is an open-minded man."

"With the people!" Percy cried.

"Yes!"

Percy shook his head again, "That's the point! The people aren't involved with his _son_!"

"So?"

"He needs an heir!"

"Adopt."

"It doesn't work that way!"

"Why not?"

Percy held his head.

…sfs…

Oliver paced. His long strides taking him back and forth, in and around his chamber. His thoughts were running wild. He ran a hand through his hair (Note: I love imagining Oliver go that!).

His confused thoughts left him shaking.

"HELP!"

Ripped from his trance, Oliver ran out his door, "Who is it?"

"Prince Oliver! Help!"

He noticed a few maids covering their mouths, staring frightened out an open window. He ran up to them, "What's going on?"

One of them pointed screaming, "My baby!"

He quickly ran to the window, sticking his head out, he noticed a baby sitting at the ledge, giggling. He gaped, he climbed out and started to crawl towards it. Suddenly, the window shut loudly behind him, leaving him stranded out on the ledge, he glanced back. Surprised, he shook his head, looking back forward.

The baby was gone.

Shocked, he looked down, watching in horror. The baby was over the ledge and was already falling.

Oliver reached down quickly, trying to grasp its clothing.

He lost his balance.

When he was found, there _was_ no baby.

…sfs Two Days Later sfs…

Fred stared sadly at Percy's door, news of Oliver's accident spread like wildfire throughout the kingdom. But they all knew it wasn't an accident.

Actually, they knew _too_ well.

George shook his head, "Of all people… it had to be Oliver…"

Fred leaned against the door, "Percy must be killing himself in there…"

"I know… knowing that the one you love was almost killed by your own father…"

"He was hired to though…"

"Still."

…sfs…

Draco looked indifferently at the letter in his hands, it was from the twins.

Ron grabbed it, "What's this?"

Draco walked away, letting Ron finish it. Once he heard a cry of disbelief, he spoke over his shoulder, "Let's go."

"Right!"

TBC…

Hope this is an okay start of the "climax", hahahahahaha. Review please! And sorry for the lateness! (But believe me, I really am trying!)


	12. Chapter 11 Part A

**Percinder: Chapter 11: Part A**

By Oblivion, the Macabress

I'm back guys! Wow, let me tell you, the Army's Basic Training Camp is pretty tough. But I'm glad to be back! And I can't wait to finally finish this fic! (Hopefully you guys are still around to read the rest of Percinder!)

**levotatingT**I'm sorry, its been so long since I've updated, but I'm back now! And I shall write like mad!

**Lassan Malfoy: **Hopefully this chapter will clear everything up for you! (Sorry, this update has outlasted a month hahahahaha)

**Silver Mirror:** Thanks! Army Camp has been killer, but hey, I made it! So here's to the United States of America, PERCINDER WILL PREVAIL! Hahahahaha, I think I snapped a fuse there hahahaha.

**Lea Woods**: Thank you so much for your support , and yes, heir to Slytherin!

**Chocolate Obsessed Squirrel on Sugar High:** Wow, long name hahahahaha, I plan on doing a lot of Draco and Ron, so heads up!

**Golden Lass:** Here is the update! Hope you like it!

**Daemon Revenge:** Thank you so much!

**B Madden:** I'm sorry I made you wait so long! AHH!

**Noktalune:** Cool name! Anyways, I'm glad you like my little "squish every fave pairing in one fic" fic hahahahah. I'm sorry you don't like mpreg (I personally adore them, they are so cute, even though they are unrealistic hahaha). Anyways, hopefully the mpreg wouldn't ruin the story for you!

**Sunshine Pie**: Ooooh, I like O/M/P too! But, its so weird to write, but awesome to read. I can't pull it off hahahahaha, but I will end up making SOME kind of triangle deal eventually.

**Okay! Onward to the much awaited continuation of…. :drum roll:**

**PERCINDER CHAPTER 11!**

…sfs…

Percinder: Chapter 11: Part A

The kingdom of Gryffindor has never been so quiet. Word of Prince Oliver's fall spread like wildfire. In fact, just a few days after the accident, the king got a letter from the Emperor of China wishing the prince well!

The people of the kingdom's usually energetic and powerful activities have lessened into nothing more than zombies strolling in the alleys. No one is in the mood for laughing, nor smiling. Sad eyes showed nothing but worry for their beloved Prince.

Ron shivered as he continued towards Percy's house. Walking through the marketplace was like walking through a graveyard. Creepy.

Draco was unaffected by the lack of warmth in the air, not at all ruffled by the silence of the normally bustling town. He yawned.

…sfs…

Percy slowly lifted his head up from his pillow. Lack of sleep and continuous crying has made his beautiful blue eyes swollen and red. The thought of Oliver's condition left him both empty and filled with emotion.

He sat up, pulling his knees to his chest, nothing could possibly be worse than this. Oliver has fallen from a window, how many stories, he was not told. But the worse part…. Was that…. It was his father who did it. HIS FATHER. Percy shook his head, a new round of tears started to brim his eyes. How could this have happened? Why?

Someone knocked on his door, "Percy. Come out, you need to eat something." It was his father.

Percy couldn't suppress his sob as he yelled "Go away!"

The door rattled some, and opened, his father's broad shoulder wedged through the door and into the room, "Percy… why are you doing this? You act as if you know the prince personally or something. Besides, he's not dead."

Percy glared at him, "You tried to assassinate him! The Prince! The Prince of OUR kingdom!"

His father shook his head sadly, "I was paid, son. It is how this family gets its money. We need the money to survive."

"We don't need all of this money! It's worthless!"

"Percy." The warning in his father's voice was unmistakable, but frankly, Percy didn't care.

"Who wanted Oliver dead? Tell me!"

His father looked at him, "Oliver? You mean Prince Oliver? Why are you so familiar with him anyhow?"

"He goes to my school. He's the Quidditch captain."

"And what do you know of Quidditch?"

"I…. I…." Percy blushed, "Nothing…. But… but… I know it's hard to play!" Percy wanted to die, what kind of comeback was THAT?

Someone burst into the room, "Percy! We've got news!"

Percy looked up, "Fred…?"

Fred nodded vigorously, "Yes. We've got news on Oliver!"

Percy wiped his eyes with his sleeves, "What's…. is he okay?"

George walked in, "He's alive, we hear. But, unfortunately, he's comatose or something."

Percy slumped, "What am I to do?"

"You should go there and profess your undying love to his unconscious body." Came a voice.

Percy jumped up, his eyes widened, "RON!"

Ron appeared, "Well, someone's excited."

Percy shook his head, "It's been a while."

Percy's father looked around, "What's going on?"

Draco, who was leaning against the doorframe, no one knew when he got there, spoke up, "It appears to me, that your son has fallen in love with the Gryffindor prince, and is extremely distraught over the turn of events."

Percy stared at him, "What are you saying!" He turned to his father, "Father, he's lying!"

His father gave him a look, "Percy. I'm not dense. I know you have a thing for boys. And right now, I'm prepared for anything. And I'm prepared to BELIEVE anything."

"I have a WHAT with boys?"

Fred sighed, "Father, could we all have a moment with Percy?"

His father nodded and left.

Draco walked up to Percy, "Look. Chances are, things are going to get complicated. You need to snap out of it."

Fred and George looked at each other, and nodded, "We think we should all rest for now and think about this later. It's been a long day. You guys should say in the guest room."

Everyone agreed.

…Several Days Later…

Everyone was in the dining room when the door was knocked. They were in the middle of discussing their plan to ride to the castle and demand to see the prince, who has woken up the day before.

Fred went to open it and came back with a beautifully tied scroll.

George raised an eyebrow, "For Percy from Oliver?"

Fred shook his head, "No, its bizarre…. The messenger said the Prince is holding a ball!"

"A ball?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Open the scroll and read it aloud."

Fred just nodded and unrolled the scroll. It read:

_To the beautiful people of Gryffindor,_

_It is a pleasure to inform you that the Prince has decided to find his mate to wed. The King and Queen have decided to hold a Ball, every single male or female is invited. At the Ball, the Prince will choose the person he finds himself attracted to. _

(DoTooTCd: Er… I tried. I can't sound very royal… ')

"Wed? But doesn't he love Percy?"

Ron frowned, "Something's wrong…"

Ginny blinked, "When is this ball? Do you think we could reach him before the ball actually takes place?"

Fred looked down at the scroll, "It's…. The day after tomorrow! What…. This is preposterous!"

George nodded, "Right you are there Fred. Something's definitely doing on. We need to hunt down Oliver."

Percy shook his head, "No!"

Everyone looked at him.

Percy sighed, "I think we should just attend the ball. Maybe it wasn't his choice. We need to think about this first."

"Why is this ball taking place so fast? Do you think…. Something could be wrong with Oliver? He just woke up from a coma for Merlin's sake!"

Ron nodded, "Yes…." Ron stopped, "Wait, I could ask Harry…"

"No." Draco sat back with his arms crossed, he looked relaxed, "You are not going to contact that git," he looked to Percy, "You're right. Waiting till the ball sounds good. There really is nothing we can do. After what has happened, the security there is tight. We won't be able to get in."

The twins nodded, "Right."

Ginny frowned, "So…. We wait?"

Percy nodded, his eyes sullen, "Yes. We wait."

TBC…

OH NO! Poor Percy!

Anyways, I'm so happy I'm able to continue this story. I've waited FOREVER! Please review! I hope you liked this chapter!


	13. Chapter 11 Part B

**Percinder: Chapter 11: Part B**

By Oblivion, the Macabress

Wow, thanks for the reviews (I shall answer them next time ).

ONWARD!

…sfs…

**Percinder: Chapter 11: Part B**

The night was young. The Castle of Gryffindor gleamed in the moonlight, the glitter on each maiden's dress made the structure twinkle and shimmer like the stars in the sky.

And it made Percy nauseous. He glared at everyone, stomping through the large doors. The ends of his tunic flipping behind him.

Draco looked around, his black tuxedo slick and pressed, he smirked, "How predictable," the whole ballroom was dressed fully in red and gold, he rolled his eyes as a few giggling girls walked by, "What a nuisance. Why do people hold these things anyway?"

Ron huffed, "Because. It makes the people happy…" He caught a young man eyeing Draco, he gaped and turned to his lover.

Draco shrugged.

Ron pouted, "A handsome guy was just eyeing you, and you don't care?"

Draco's usual smirk widened, "What? You want me to care?"

Ron flushed, "No. It…it…" he stopped and threw his arms up into the air, "ah! Nevermind."

Percy ignored them and accepted a glass of wine that a servant was handing out. He chugged it and threw the empty glass over his shoulder. He smiled, "Aaa, much better." Percy adjusted his white tunic and looked around. Fred and George had already wandered off once they caught sight of a group of young "foxy" ladies. Percy shuddered, he made a move towards the balcony when suddenly the lights shut off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the whole ballroom was dark, forcing everyone to turn towards the spotlight, the announcer smiled, "Welcome to Prince Oliver's ball!" Everyone cheered, "I introduce to you the King and Queen of Gryffindor!"

Behind the announcer a servant opened the doorway behind the three thrones, the King walked out with the Queen on his arm. Everyone cheered again, the announcer bowed to them and continued, "And… Prine OLIIIIIIVEEEEER!" (Note: Imagine the announcer in the NBA saying "Let's get ready to RUUUUUUUUUMBLEEEEE!")

All the girls squealed as Oliver walked out, his body decked out in a black military-like outfit; a tight black tunic with gold buttons and baggy, but pressed black pants tucked into black boots. A dark black cape completed his outfit. He bowed to the crowd as they cheered, the announcer stepped aside and let the Prince up to the spotlight.

Oliver smiled charmingly, a few girls fainted, "Thank you all for coming. As you all know, tonight I will find my soul mate," he paused to absorb more squeals, "And I look forward to dancing with every single one of you."

The room became deathly silent, a girl spoke out, "All of us?"

Oliver smirked, "Yes. All of you."

The cheering was so loud this time, the floor vibrated.

Oliver moved back and the announcer stepped up, "LET THE NIGHT BEGIN!"

…sfs…

Percy watched Oliver, confusion rocking his every nerve. What's going on? Oliver was… different. His stride was… so… confident. It's like… he's another person…

Fred tapped his shoulder, "You all right? You look like you swallowed a bloody slug."

George laughed, "He probably did."

Percy turned to look at them, "Did you guys see that? Oliver's not Oliver."

Fred raised an eyebrow, "I would love to agree, but I don't know what Oliver is, therefore I can't tell a difference."

George opened his mouth to speak, but froze, his eyes looking straight pass Percy's shoulder, "Bloody hell…"

Percy turned, Oliver had started dancing with a young maiden, she was blushing bright red as he held her close and waltzed her around. His eyes were sharp as he smiled and twirled her, he let her go to another man and grabbed the next girl in line.

Percy shook his head, "Impossible. He's really doing it."

"You should get in line." A voice sounded.

Percy turned to look at Harry Potter, "Why do you care?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't. But it would be wise." He left.

Ron ran towards him, "Percy! What did he say to you?"

Draco pulled him back, "Leave him alone," Draco motioned his head towards the long line, "How do you plan on getting to him?"

Percy shook his head, "I don't know… I don't know I should even try."

Ron gasped, "You have to! He loves you!"

Percy smiled, "I used to think so. Now I'm not too sure."

Ron looked over to the line. It was so long that the line coiled around the outskirts of the ballroom three times. He cocked his head to the side, "I need to get you in there…" He grabbed Percy's arm, "Come on…" He pulled Percy to the beginning of the line, as the others followed. A bitchy looking girl was next in line. Ron frowned, "hmmm…" He flicked finger towards her and her eyes glazed over, he walked up to her, "Do you mind if my friend went before you? He's in a hurry."

She nodded mechanically.

He smiled, "Thanks!"

Percy gaped at him, "you!"

"Shhhh! Just get in! We'll be watching you!" Ron pushed him into the line.

Percy watched in horror as they all moved to the back of the room.

…sfs…

Fred and George leaned against the wall, watching Oliver move a girl around, and around, and around… his dance with her was three times longer than any other person, and Percy was still waiting. At first they weren't worried. Until they saw the look on Oliver's face.

Fred hissed, "Look! He's head over heels!"

George shook his head, "No. He loves Percy."

"But look!"

"I don't care, but we have to get him moving. He's dancing too long, Percy will never get a chance…"

"Ron… could you… Ron?" Fred look around, "Where'd Ron go?"

George smirked, "Draco dragged him off. They're probably shagging in the coat closet."

"Great… now how are we supposed to get him off her?"

Right after he finished saying that, they saw Harry tap the Prince on his shoulder, Oliver nodded reluctantly, and let Harry cut in. Oliver walked towards Percy, and offered his hand.

…sfs…

Percy gulped, he took Oliver's hand and was immediately spun into the song, they danced.

Oliver smiled down to him, "You're the first man I've danced with this night," his smile widened, "And by Merlin… you're beautiful."

Percy blushed, "Thanks…" Oliver twirled him, "Um… are you all right…? After that fall I mean…"

Oliver looked at him in surprise, "You are also the first one to mention the fall…"

Percy's eyes widened, "Ah! I'm sorry, did I offend you?"

Oliver shook his head, "No… no, not at all… its…" Oliver looked into his eyes, "The shade of your eyes… it's… gorgeous…"

Percy eyed Oliver suspiciously, "Why are you saying such things, Oliver?"

Oliver's eyes widened at the use of his first name, "Wow, you are the first for everything aren't you?"

"What is going on? Why are you holding this ball?"

Oliver stopped dancing, "Excuse me?"

Percy glared at him, "Why are you holding ball? Why are you looking for a mate? I thought I was your mate."

Oliver raised and eyebrow and looked around, a few people were eavesdropping, and everyone in line was looking at him. After a moment, he pulled Percy off the dance floor and onto a balcony.

Percy looked around, and blushed, it was the same balcony they were on when they first kissed…

Oliver crossed his arms, "Okay. Who are you?"

Percy gaped, "What? I'm Percy."

Oliver laughed, "Look, I've never met you before… besides, I'd remember."

Percy looked at him, his gaze analyzing, "Why are you acting like this?"

Oliver laughed, "What are you talking about? I'm always like this."

"No… you used to be loving, caring… but now… you're an arrogant bastard."

Oliver gaped, "You're definitely the first to say that one." He watched as Percy turned his back on him.

"Well, I'm honored," Percy's voice was hoarse. He didn't know why he was being so emotional, but after all that has happened, he really did miss Oliver, and he really did love him. But he can't understand what Oliver is trying to do.

Oliver eyed Percy, his expression bordering annoyance, "Look, you're crazy. I know people like you, you try to trick me into believing I love you, so that you can rule the world beside me. You're going to take advantage of my recent fall and…" He cut himself off when Percy turned around sharply, Percy's cerulean eyes were red, tears streaming done his cheeks.

"How can you say that? I love you."

Oliver was never one to handle tears, "Yeah…" He couldn't stand the look on Percy's face, "Ah… are you okay?"

Percy shook his head, "You…" He rubbed his eyes roughly with the back of his hand, "you…"

Oliver held his hands up, "Look, I didn't mean to make you cry… but… you're a bloke… and… its very…. Un-masculine to-"

Percy glared at him and pushed him, "You bastard!"

Oliver looked at him in surprise, "Hey, I don't care what you think, but I'm the Prince, you don't go around pushing-"

Percy pushed him again, "You lying bastard! I thought you loved me!"

Oliver stared at him. He didn't know whether to dislike or fall for this angry red-head, but now that he thought about it, there was something extremely familiar about him…

Percy let a sob escape, his vision was too blurry for him to make out Oliver, he angrily wiped his eyes, "I can't believe you… You tricked me…"

"I don't know what you're talking about… but… maybe we can work this-"

Percy didn't wait for the end of the sentence, he turned and ran off the balcony and towards the entrance.

"Hey! Wait!" Oliver followed him, "Stop! I want to know what you're talking about!"

Percy ran faster. He flew down the stairs towards the road. He looked over his shoulder and saw Oliver following him. He ran into a guard, "ah!"

The guard held him, "Are you all right?"

Oliver called out, "Guard! Hold him!"

Percy cried out, and pushed the guard off him, and started to run, the guard grabbed his arm, struggling, Percy pulled, his sleeve ripped and he fell to the ground. The guard grabbed him legs, holding him down.

Oliver was on his way down from the stairs.

Out of desperation, Percy kicked the guard in the face, and stumbled to his feet, the guard made a made grab to his shin, snapping the sapphire jewel Ron placed on his boots. Percy sprinted away, disappearing.

Oliver stopped and panted, "What… is his problem…?"

The guard rubbed his jaw, picking up the jewel, "Do you want me to follow him?"

"No… no… it's okay…" Oliver took the jewel, "This fell off of him?"

"Yes, Prince Oliver."

Oliver held it in his hand, "It's the same color as his eyes."

"Prince Oliver!"

Oliver turned around, three young men were running towards him, "Yes?"

Two of them were twins, but they were all red heads, one of the twins spoke, "What happened?"

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Okay, what are you talking about?"

A blond young man, who was walking behind the three running, smirked, "Prince Oliver, you can't be _that _dense. They were talking about that red head who ran off."

Oliver frowned, "Prince Draco Malfoy?"

Draco's smirk tightened, "Glad you could finally make some kind of connection tonight."

"What are you doing at my ball?"

Draco laughed at the look of consternation on Oliver's face, "If you think I want to marry you, you are sadly mistaken. I'm only protecting my lover from his former."

The shortest red head glared at him, "You didn't have to come!"

Draco slipped his arm around the boy's waist, "I couldn't let you go without me…"

Oliver would have stared longer if the one of the twins didn't pull him away, literally.

"What's wrong with you, Prince Oliver? You're… are you acting? That's cruel, and you know it."

Oliver shook his head, "I'm not acting. And I don't know any of you. Besides Prince Draco."

"I'm Ron. I used to date Harry Potter."

Oliver shook his head, "I don't know."

Draco pulled Ron towards one of the carriages, "Come, let's leave Prince Oliver to his ball. We have other things to attend to."

The twins stared at him in disbelief, "What?"

Draco glared at them, "Let's go."

Not knowing why, they followed him, leaving Oliver standing on the steps, with a precious sapphire jewel in his hand.

Draco let everyone get into the carriage, he placed his foot inside the carriage preparing to get in, but before he did, he turned to speak to the other prince, "That jewel you have in your hand. No other possesses that jewel but one man in this kingdom. It was created to match his very eye color, to the very tiniest pigment. Use it well."

Oliver didn't answer, but his fist tightened on the jewel as he watched them ride away.

Once they were gone, he opened his palm and looked at it. It was just as gorgeous as "Percy's" eyes. But who is this Percy? And why does he feel like he was telling him the truth?

…sfs…

The silence in the carriage was deafening.

Draco leaned back, and relaxed, his arm tightened around Ron. After a few moments, he broke the silence, "The Prince has amnesia."

"What?"

Draco shook his head, "He must have landed on his head, or he could have lost his memory in comatose, I'm not a medical expert. But, its obvious he has no recollection at all of any of us."

"He knew you."

Draco shook his head, "Yes, but that was it. He doesn't remember ever being around me. He only recognized me from my crest."

Ron's eyes teared up, "Where do you think Percy went?"

Draco shrugged, "Home."

Fred and George looked at each other, "What are we going to do?"

Draco closed his eyes and leaned back, "We can't do anything. Its up to Oliver whether or not his sub-conscious is willing to let go of the one thing it holds dear."

Ron closed his eyes and leaned into Draco, "What if his sub-conscious doesn't' remember either?"

Draco shook his head, "No. I doubt it." He opened his eyes and caressed Ron's head, "Its impossible to not feel the pain of losing someone dear. That is… if…"

Fred finished for him, his face grave, "Oliver really loves Percy."

Draco closed his eyes again, and prepared to fall asleep.

TBC

Eeeeck! I finished this chapter! So happy! I'm not good at writing angsty bits, but I love reading them!

Please review!


	14. Chapter 12 Part A

**Percinder: Chapter 12: Part A**

By Oblivion, the Macabress

Gah! I'm so sorry for being this late, but I've been caught up with life. The Army truly is hard work. I'm on vacation right now, and I'm going to try and write as much as I can!

Most of this Chapter is going to touch up on almost every character. The next part of this chapter will have more progress.

**Percinder: Chapter 12**

Percy walked slowly towards the school. However, his fear of seeing Oliver caused him to falter. What if Oliver recognized him from last night and got him arrested?

"Percy," Fred said from his side, "Come on. We're going to be late."

Percy looked up at his stepbrother and smiled, "I'm sorry. It's just…"

"Hard?" George cut in.

"Yes."

"Don't worry. He'll come around. And if you don't want to see him, then… hide behind Prince Marcus or something."

Percy's eyes widened. "Prince Marcus?" He'd totally forgotten about the Slytherin prince!

Fred and George pushed him along, "Go to class!"

…sfs…

Oliver sat at his usual spot in front of the class, girls chattered excitedly around him. He smiled and nodded at them as they talked about last night's ball.

His smile became more forced as time passed by. Finally, he spoke, "Look ladies. I'm a little tired; maybe we can continue this during lunch?"

The girls giggled, "Of course, dancing with the whole kingdom last night must have been rough. We'll talk some more later."

Oliver nodded and watched them scramble to their own seats. He closed his eyes, his hand moved down to caress the sapphire gem in his pocket. Percy… Percy… Who is he? He must have been someone from before his fall. But the doctor said he's fully recovered, that all his memories should be fully restored. Could this Percy be fraud? Oliver shook his head. Gah! Life is so confusing!

Oliver sighed. Whatever it is, he has feelings for him, and he's going to find out why.

…sfs…

Marcus yawned from his usual spot at the back of the class. School is so tedious, he leaned back and folded his arms behind his head. You'd think being a prince would spar you.

He felt someone sit next to him. He opened one eye and glared at them, "What do you wa-" His other eye shot open, "Percy?"

Percy shook his head and shushed him, "Don't be so loud. Don't call me by name either!"

Marcus raised an eyebrow, "… And why can't I call you Percy?"

Percy held his head, "It's complicated. Right now, I need to be hidden from Oliver."

Marcus smirked, "Trouble in paradise, darling?"

Percy gave him a weird look, "No."

"Why are you hiding from him?"

"He doesn't remember who I am. And… I confronted him yesterday at his ball, and…" He trailed off and shrugged, "He thinks I'm some kind of fraud that wants to use him."

Marcus patted his head, "Well, if you ask me, you should dump him and come with me. I'm a whole lot more loving."

Percy laughed, "I really doubt it, Mr. Slytherin."

Marcus scrunched up his face, "I am!" He paused, "Mister… who?"

…sfs…

Draco slowly rolled his eyes as Ron continued to pace back and forth, ranting.

"-Prince Oliver of ALL people? He is the NICEST of all Princes!"

Draco glared at Ron from his seat.

"AND he really loves Percy! It's unbelievable! How could this have happened?"

"Ron. Sit down."

"NO! I'm his Fairy God-Something! I have to make sure he lives happily ever after!"

"Well, you are my LOVER, and you have to make sure I'm happy too."

Ron halted mid-rant, turned, and grabbed his head, "DRACO! You're not HELPING!"

Draco stood up, grabbed Ron by the shoulders, and pulled him into a tight hug, "Ron. I love you. But please. Calm down before I shoot you."

Ron closed his eyes and leaned into the hug, "Please do. I might actually get more out of it…"

Draco chuckled, "Go to sleep, it might HELP. I have to go out anyways."

"Out where?"

Draco sighed, "It's a long story. But…" he looked at Ron, "I guess you're going to find out either way." He sat down on the bed, "Sit down with me, and I'll tell you."

Ron looked at him suspiciously, "Sit down?"

"Yes."

Ron slowly sat down, and turned his body towards Draco, "You don't have some kind of fatal disease do you?"

Draco shook his head and chuckled, "No. Nothing like that."

Ron looked at him closer, "Going to war?"

Draco placed both hands onto Ron's cheeks, "No. But I'm not sure if it's going to be better news."

Ron gulped, "What is it?"

Draco bit his lip, "Well… see… as the Prince… and future king…. I'm… going to need an Heir."

Ron's eyes widened, "No."

Draco smirked humorlessly, "Yes."

Ron shook his head and stood up, "What are you saying…?"

Draco grabbed Ron's hand, "I'm not saying ANYTHING. I'm just telling you… that… We're going to have to think some things through."

"Like what?"

Draco smirked, "Well… remember when we first got together, and you got totally wasted?"

Ron didn't know if he really wanted to hear the rest. He shuddered, "Yes."

"Well… while you were drunk… we were discussing the Heir thing."

"Oh gods no."

"Oh gods yes."

"What did I say?"

"That male fairies… could get pregnant."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. And you even told me how."

Ron grabbed his head again, and screamed.

…sfs…

Percy growled. No matter how fast he went, he couldn't out-walk the git.

"Hey! Oliver got HIS chance. I'm just as good as he is."

"But you are missing the point. I don't have FEELINGS for you."

"Feelings can be developed."

Percy stopped and turned, "Things aren't that simple."

Marcus crossed his arms, "They are. You just don't want them to be that simple."

"If things really are that simple, they'd be worthless."

Marcus cocked his head to the side, "I really, really like you, Percy."

"And I really, really _love_ Oliver."

Marcus stared at him, "Why? He's forgotten all about you."

"Involuntarily."

Marcus smirked, "You know what? You think this all out. Come back to me, with your decision, all right? But while you do that, I'm going to go scope out _Mr. Gryffindor_, he can't be _that_ great of a guy."

Percy raised an eyebrow at the name, "Mister who? Oh whatever. No! He's not himself right now…"

Marcus smirked, "And how do you know that? Maybe this is the real him."

Percy gaped, "Are you saying he's lied to me since he's met me, and now that he has memory loss, he forgot to keep lying to me?"

"Sure."

Percy's eyes widened.

TBC

I hope this chapter leaves you well. I'm going to be an Army Reservist soon, so I will have more time on my hands. Right now, everything is hectic!

Please Review!


End file.
